My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Kyochi's Experience
by SirAuruda1st
Summary: {AU} A young boy named Maximus Kyochi lived his life through hard and rough times. But when he mysteriously enters Equestria, he befriends the mane six and now lives in Ponyville. Follow the story of Max and his new friends as they have exciting adventures together! Will he stay in Equestria and find true love, or will he find a way back home? OCxHUGEHarem [Human in Equestria]
1. A Human in Equestria Part 1

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro._**

 **Here are a few writing examples;**

 **"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 ***sound effects***

 **"*making sound effects*"**

 **(Author's note or short note during story)**

 **Here's the full description of the story.**

 **There was a boy named Maximus Kyochi. A 14 year-old boy who lived his live through nothing but pain and sadness. The reason of this, is because his parents died a horrible death when he was at a very young age at the time. He was then adapted by the rest of his family, his aunt and uncle. Many years passed, but Max wasn't feeling better because he throught nobody had ever cared for him.**

 **One day, out of nowhere, he was mysteriously sent to Equestria! On accident, or on purpose? He meets new friends there, such as Twilight Sparkle, Spike The Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. As he makes new friends and enjoys life here in Ponyville, Equestria everyday, he starts to develop a strong unbreakable bond with the Mane 6, and it's not just friendship. Is it love? Follow the story of Max Kyochi and his new friends as they have great, amazing, and exciting adventures in Ponyville! But is he gonna stay in Equestria or is he gonna find a way back home? Find out right now!**

 **Written by: Austin "SirAuruda1st" Bass**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Sad, Friendship, Slice of Life, Dark**

 **Rating: Teen-Mature**

 **So without further ado, let the story began...**

* * *

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Kyochi's Experience

By: Austin C. Bass

* * *

Chapter 1: A Human in Equestria Part 1

...

...

Nothing..

Nothing was all that was left for a young boy to feel after he left his own world without a trace. The boy felt unconscious as wind blew through his face, his hair, or in other words, his body. He started to slowly open his eyes trying to regain consciousness as he swifted them open. Once they were fully open, everything he saw was blurry and before he knew it, he realized he was falling from the sky. As he tried to look up and down, left and right, or anywhere, but when he looked over his head, he realized that he was about to fall in a big lake. "AHHHHHHH!" was all the boy could say before making a big splash in the water. *SPLASH* The boy went down five feet below the surface of the lake , then he tried to swim back up. He gasped for air then he swimed to the nearest solid surface. Once he got out of the cold lake, he was shivering and then stopped after a few seconds. He looked around to see nothing familiar to where he comes from.

The young boy is shown wearing a green hoodie with a silverish gray overcoat on the outside. Inside the jackets, he wore a plain white T-shirt and wears a pair of dark blue jeans. He wears a pair of green and blue shoes with white stripes on the bottom of each one with white shoestrings too. He wears black and white striped wristbands on both wrists. And finally, he has long brown hair with curled bangs behind his neck and has big blue pupils in his eyes.

"Wh-w-what the?" He studdered out. "Where am I?!" He wondered while trying trying to calm down. "*sighs* okay now." As he now calmed down, he spots a dirt road on his right. "Oh hey, a dirt road. Maybe I can find someone for help." He said as he starts to jog on the path. "*pants* Maybe.. I should.. *pants* start exercising.. more often... *pants*" He said, getting tired.

* * *

As he jogged for a few minutes, he was feeling a little weird. "Huh.. I feel completely strange, I feel faster, stronger, and more pumped up-huh?" He stopped on a hill to see something that caught his attention, a field of apple trees all across. "Wow! An apple field! I like apples!." "!" That is, until he spotted a red barn with a purple roof. "Oh! Well, whoever runs this apple _farm,_ must be rich." He said to himself. He makes a mental note to himself to check it out later as he now starts to walk straight up ahead due to enough exhaustion. After several minutes of walking, he comes across a small bridge that leads to a small colorful town, but he stops to catch his breath. He wasn't an athletic person, though he does have good stamina, but he was tired out very quickly due to his laziness.

"Whew.. *pants* finally... a town... It's just up ahead.." The boy panted and for a second, he stood up straight and was perfectly fine now. "Huh? That's strange. Just a second ago, I was tired out from only a long walk, and now, I'm not." The boy said as he was crossing the bridge. "Oh well, time to see how anyone in that town can-" He was cut off by a voice from above. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" The voice from the sky said. "Huh?" The boy said and looked up to see what it was but was already knocked to the ground on his back out cold collided with a creature who he could barely make out at what it was. But before he passes out, he sees a faint color trace of the rainbow from the creature as it laid on his stomach.

* * *

 _"... Come little children. I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children. The times come to play. Here in my garden of shadows..."_

* * *

"Ugh... my head.." A voice groaned.

The boy slowly flickers his eyes open to see a white ceiling above him. Trying to remember everything before getting hit by a rainbow colored creature earlier, he opens eyes to a half-awake state and hums to himself. "Wait, was it all a dream?" However, he can barely remember his past and sighs. He lifts himself up as the blanket covering him falls off and takes a lot around his surroundings. There were desks, medical equipment, and a curtain to his right side and he realizes he's in a hospital, but doesn't ever remember going here. "What the.. huh... that's strange. Was I dreaming about something earlier about a memory wipeout? Or was everything real before?" The boy pondered to himself. The door suddenly opened, possibly a nurse or a doctor came in to check on him, and the boy looked towards the door, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting at all. It was a pony, or something very similar-looking to the creatures back home and the pony had a white coat, a pink mane and tail with the bottom of her mane tied into a bun on the back of her head, wearing a nurse's cap with a red cross on it, and the boy noticed a strange tattoo on the pony's flank that looked like a red cross with four tiny hearts in the corners of the cross. The boy was so surprised, his eyes widen and backed away further to the bed to keep his distance, he was freaking out on the inside. The nurse pony saw that the boy was up and smiled as she approached him, causing the boy to back away a little, but not as much as before, "How are you feeling today?" Said the pony. "Wait! WHAT THE HECK?!" The boy blurted out as he scampered backwards away from the pony, almost falling from his bed, freaking out on the outside now with his eyes shot wide open."Y-You... you c-can talk!? How?" Said the boy. The pony her taken surprised at first from the boy's sudden reaction and tilted her head, perplexed by his behavior. "Why, of course I can talk, everypony around here talks as well. You're a very strange creature. So, I presume you're not from around these parts, are you? What exactly are you as we've never seen such a creature like yourself and where are you from? Um.. sorry for asking such question as soon as you woke up, but I'm just really curious and perhaps learn something about you to help speed up your recovery." Explained the nurse pony. "Um..." The boy hesitant to answer, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "O-okay... sorry, but I just wasn't expecting any other creatures that could talk." The pony nodded. "I understand. I was a bit surprised when Twilight and her friends brought you here, unconscious. We ponyfolk have never seen a creature like you before, but we weren't going to turn a blind eye to an injury patient, pony or no pony at all." The nurse pony said. "Okay, thanks... but who's Twilight?" The boy asked, as the door behind the nurse opened revealing a group of six different ponies coming into the room. "*gasps*" The boy gasped, causing him to back away with slight fright. There was a purple Unicorn, a white Unicorn, a blue Pegasus, a light yellow Pegasus, a pink Pony, and an amber yellow Pony. In the group along, was a reptile-like creature riding on top of the purple Unicorn's back. "Oh, what perfect timing!" The nurse pony said as she spotted the group of ponies entering the room. "But please remember girls, he just woke up so don't take long as he needs his bed rest. "She walks out of the room, but turns to look at the boy and smiles. "Sir, I'll be right back soon so please don't leave the room until you're all better and we've given you permission to leave." Said the nurse pony. "Thank you Nurse Redheart." Said the purple Unicorn as the nurse pony left the room and turned her attention to the boy walking over to him as he moves himself closer to them trying, but still a little wary with talking ponies and sudden surprises.

"Hello there! I'm Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet you!" The purple Unicorn said to the boy. "My friends and I brought you to the hospital after you were... out cold. So, what's your name? Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" The boy looked at the purple Unicorn before him and nervously replied, while fiddling with his hands. "...Um... thanks. And where exactly am I?" "Why, you're currently in Ponyville Hospital, and Ponyville is where me and my friends live which is located far southwest from Canterlot. Our land is called Equestria which is ruled by our co-rulers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and I'm her number one student and both Princesses live at the Canterlot Castle." Twilight explained happily. The boy nodded, understanding the basics of the pony's explanation. "I see. I have a better understand where I am now. But definitely not back home. So let me introduce myself, my name is Maximus Kyochi, but y'all can call me Max, my kind are called Humans, and I'm a male of my species. I'm currently fourteen years old and I'm from a world called Earth. And seeing as I've never even heard of Equestria before, this is a completely different planet from my home world. It doesn't have ponies who talk and everything here seems much brighter and colorful than back home." The boy, now known as Max, explained to everyone in the room. The ponies were a little surprised with the information the boy told them and nodded to show they understand.

"Oh wow!" The pink-color Pony with the puffy mane suddenly blurted out and jumped over to the boy's side in lightning fast speed that the boy didn't notice her until she touched his hand which he pulled back quickly. "We already have something in common! You're from Earth and I'm an Earth Pony! And you have big blue eyes just like me! And you have such a crazy mane, which means you must like to party! Ooh, this is so amazing meeting a human for the first time and you're new in town, too, which means I get to throw you a party! I hope you like parties, because I like parties, but I mean who doesn't like parties? I've never been more surprised or excited in my life, except for that one time when I went *GASP* when Twilight came to Ponyville for the first time but seeing as Twilight was new in town of course I would be surprised! But this tops this! I hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville, because we're going to be the bestest-best-friends ever!" Max stared at her with a really confused expression mixed with stun and surprise. He looked back at Twilight and before he question what just happen, Twilight giggled and answered him. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie has that effect on everypony. You'll get use to it." "Umm.. Oook?..." Max said, not sure if he'll ever get use to that. "Well, as you could already tell, this is Pinkie Pie." Twilight said pointing her hoof to the energetic pink Pony that spoke a mile a moment earlier to Max who was waving her hoof at him happily. "Hello." Max said in a calm, but nervous way.

"And this here is Rainbow Dash." Twilight said pointing to the blue Pegasus with rainbow-colored mane and tail. "Yup, that's me!" Rainbow Dash boasted with pride in a tomboyish voice as she took a proud stance, her head held high and her left hoof up as if she was in a crouching position. "The fastest flyer of all Equestria, and one day to become a member of the Wonderbolts! There's no pony else who's cooler, faster, amazing, or more awesome than me and I'll be sure to surprise you with all of my amazing moves! It's nice to meet ya!" Max sat there gawking at the Pony. "Wow! Cool!" Max's eyes lit up with a twinkle in them. "Not only that, but your mane and tail are so cool too! And to top it all off, you must be so proud for what you do, and I hope you can keep getting better than ever in the future... Dashy~." He said happliy with flirting at the end of his statement. Rainbow Dash was a little surprised when Max started praising her like that, she even blushed a slight hue of red, but then smiled at his enthusiasm. Max then looked away in embarrassment and smiled nervously. "Err, sorry about that name I called you." He said. "No worries, I don't really mind at all! If you want to learn how to become 20% more cooler and everything, I'm your Pegasus!" Rainbow Dash proudly said. Max chuckled a bit and rubbed his right head temple, but then something popped up in his head. "Hey I just thought of something. Right before I passed out, I saw a blur... a rainbow-colored creature blur. Wait... you don't think..." Rainbow Dash then blushes again, but in embarrassment, and her eyes looks down to the floor, with an embarrassed smile plaster on her face. "Oh yeah about that... Yeah, I'm sorry for crashing into you like that. I was performing a new trick and I messed up on the landing. Oops.. hehe." "It's OK, I forgive you." Max smiled and Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "And next time, I'll remember to step away when you crash land, Dashy." And that comment earned a playful chuckle, a soft playful punch in the arm, and a 'Hey!' from the Pegasus."Well it's seems like you're good friends already." Twilight smiled. 'Wait? Friends?' Max thought to himself for a second when Twilight mentioned the word 'friends'.

"And moving along, this here is Rarity." Twilight pointed to the other Unicorn, a beautiful white pony with purple-colored mane and tail that waved and curved at the end giving off an elegant and gorgeous appearance for the pony, even the light eye liner makes her appearance glow even more. "Hello darling, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rarity said in a posh accent as she took a little bow towards Max. "Well.. Rarity, it's a pleasure of meeting you too." Max said as he bowed back. Rarity blushed a shade of pink by his act of kindness. "Why, aren't you a gentlecolt." Rarity said kindly. Max chuckled as he thought almost no one called him a gentleman. Though, is gentlecolt the same as gentleman? "Oh! And if you don't mind, I took the liberty of cleaning your fine clothes after they got all dirty and brought them with me in this bag and I so happen made that hospital gown for you that you're currently wearing, If I do say so myself." Rarity said. Max was confused, but when he looked down at his body, he was wearing a baby blue colored hospital gown. "Oh! I didn't even notice I was wearing this. Thanks." Max said. 'But wait, if I'm wearing this gown, then that means... these ponies must've changed my clothes. Okay that's awkward and embarrassing.' Max thought disgustingly. "So, can I have my clothes back?" He asked. "Sure thing darling." Rarity answered as her horn glowed an azure color and the bag opened up, revealing his clothes, jackets, sneakers, etc. Max suddenly jumped back in fright as his clothes and sneakers magically floated to the desk next to him. Rarity showed a look of concern at the boy. "Oh my, I wasn't going to hurt you dear. I'm so terribly sorry." Max waved his hands showing that it was no problem. "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." He said, but Rarity was confused. "Weren't expecting it? Are you not familiar with magic?" She asked curiosly. "Well.. no, even though unicorns are magical creatures back home in stories and myths, so are pegasi, humans don't actually have magical powers so it's not like I was expecting it so suddenly like that." Max explained. "Wait... Humans can't use magic?" Twilight asked, quite puzzled by it. "Well yeah, I mean there's stories, legends, and myths that tells that certain humans can use magic, though there's no one around today that can use magic, so I'm afraid humans cannot use magic." Max explained "What a bummer, but can they fly?" Rainbow Dash butted in. "Nope. Humans can't fly or perform magic, but even if we want to, we use amazing advanced stuff called technology or something like that to fly, like planes, jets, etc. And most of my kind now-a-days don't believe in magic." As he finished, he was unsure of what he just said to the mares and dragon. "Umm.. *sighs* Sorry, I can't exactly remember clearly since my memories are a bit hazy." Max explained. "Um, your memories are hazy?" Rainbow Dash asked rather worried, thinking she might have caused it. "Yeah, but don't worry! My memories were unclear when I got into this world, like when I woke up, I was falling from the sky, which had me splash down into a cold lake." Max said with a smile. "So it's not your fault, don't worry! I'll get my memories back... eventually..." Max said as his head tilts down sadly. "Wait... so you don't know how exactly you got into Equestria?" Twilight asked surprised. "No... I just woke up when I was falling from the sky and splashed into the lake, as I told y'all. Swam to the shore, walked through the forest, got to the entrance where Ponyville is I assume as that's where Rainbow Dash here crashed into me. That's all I remember exactly so far." Max said as he holds his head. "So to be honest, I really don't know exactly how I enter into this world..." Twilight and the others looked sad at this point and bowed their head down in sadness. And their ears shifting down as well. Max notice this and grabs Twilight and pulls her into a hug. She was surprised by his actions and blushed bright pink, but then she hugged back while still blushing. "And I just wanna say.. thank you, Twilight, and your friends for helping me get here when I was unconscious." Max said as he and Twilight let go of the embrace. "Well, we're here for you darling so feel free to ask us for anything!" Rarity chimed in. "And once you're discharged from the hospital today, I would quite like it if you could come down to my boutique shop as I would make you any clothes you need in the future, and I would love to make more of your unique clothing." "Gee, thanks." Max scratched the back of his head embarrassed-like, "I don't think I'll be wearing the same clothing everyday. Sure, I'll definitely stop by!" Max said. Rarity smiles happily at his response, she was obviously happy to know she'll be making more 'human' clothing in the future. "Wait.. did you say today?" Max asked. "Why yes I did." Rarity answered. "So.. how long have I been here exactly?" Max asked again. "Well, I believe you've been in here for a day now." Twilight answered. "Huh.. I thought it be longer." Max said out of curiosity.

"Okay, and now moving along. This here is Applejack!" Twilight said as she points to another one of her friends. "Howdy there partner, name's Applejack, and it's a pleasure to meet ya!" Applejack said as she walked over to Max and shakes his hand with her hooves was rather strange to him for some reason. Her yellow mane and tail, which had a knot tied at the end of her mane and tail to give off a slight ponytail look, bouncing up and down as she continued to shake his hands until she let go of them. "Ah live over at Sweet Apple Acres just outside of Ponyville, so feel free to stop by and my family and ah will give you a grand o' tour of the place. Don't worry, we'll take real good care of ya!" "Thanks." Max chuckled then remembered something. "Wait... outside of Ponyville? Oh! You must mean those fields of apple trees and barn I saw on my way to Ponyville. So is that where you live? That's so cool! I would love to check it out as I've never been to a farm before." Max said excitingly. Applejack seemed to be enjoying this boy's expression as she smiled "Heh.. well don't be afraid ask for anything, if there's something ya need just say so." Applejack smiled. "I'll be happy help ya out, honestly and truthfully. Ya can always count on me." Max smiled at the pony's honest nature. Then he came close to her said "And just to let you know, I. LOVE. Apples." He said with a wink. "Well ah'll be.." Applejack said happy with his love towards apples. Twilight smiled at this and then pointed her hoof to the last pony in the room.

"Now let me introduce you to Fluttershy here." "H-Hello...," Fluttershy said in a hush low voice, a very gentle voice at that but also a shy one which is given her name. "I-I'm Fluttershy..." She said. Max thought she was a cute pony and her name was too. So he decided to be nice to her as possible since she was sensitive. "Fluttershy.. That's a cute name. It suits you very well." Max said. Fluttershy was speechless by what he just said to her, even her friends were too, and blushes a shade of red. "Um.. sorry if I made you uncomfortable now." Max said feeling sorry. "O-oh, I-I don't mind at all, I-I mean if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said smiling shyly. "Oh, okay." Max said. As they continue to stare back and fourth at each other for what seemed like hours, Twilight decided to break the ice to get Max's attention and pointed her hoof to the last person/creature in the room to greet.

"And finally, this here is Spike, my number one assistant and good friend since the day he was born." The purple reptile-like creature that was standing by Twilight's side walked over to Max's bed and hopped onto the desk next to his bed while avoiding standing on his clothes that Rarity place there a few moments ago. The reptile-like creature had a purple-color scale body with a lime green underbelly, bright green eyes, green scales on the top of his head that looked like a mohawk, lime green feather-like wings on the side of his head which would be his ears, claws and an arrow pointed tail and was about half the height of the ponies in the room. The reptile stretched out his hand, or claws, to Max and smiled. "Hey there dude, my name's Spike! It's nice to meet you and I hope we get along together!" "Nice to meet you, too, Spike." Max smiled back and shook Spike's hand for a handshake, and it was an odd one compared to shaking Applejack's hooves as they felt soft and smooth, though Spike's scales felt a little rough, they soft for some reason as they broke shaking hands after a while, then Max decided to ask Spike an interesting question. "So Spike, what kind of creature are you?" "Huh? You can't tell? Spike's a dragon, well a baby dragon for that matter." Twilight answered Max's question. "A-a d-d-dr-dr-dragon!?" Max's eyes widen and looked completely freaked out, causing everyone and dragon in the room to look surprised and worried by the boy's sudden expression. Spike hesitated as he doesn't want to lose the only chance to have a male buddy to have around. Max stood there gawking at Spike until... "Well I hope we can get along just fine, considering that your a dragon, which is really amazing meeting and being friends with one!" Max said with excitement. "Huh?" Everyone blurted out. Spike was glad that he sighed in relief knowing that they will get along just fine.

"Ummm... Sooo what do you do for a living, just out of curiosity?" Twilight spoke out. "Yeah, tell us a little bit more about yer'self." Applejack suggested. All eyes were on Max now as he is about to speak in a thinking postion. "Well, I do like to draw a lot, and hopefully become an artist one day. I also like reading and writing too." Max said to everypony and dragon. Reading and writing seemed to caught Twilight's attention. "So you like reading books?" Twilight said who seemed very pleased with his interest. "That's great! So do I, and I stay at the Ponyville Library, the Golden Oaks Library, which is also my home so you're welcome to stop by and read any books you want!" Rainbow frowned at this and said, "Books...? So you're a egghead? I thought you were the athletic type because of your clothes, though you do look kinda scrawny. Guess that means I get you to train you and have you to exercise then!" Max kept thinking about the name Rainbow gave him. 'Egghead? What the fff...' He thought but then ignored it and went back to the real fact. "Now now..." Rainbow Dash listens up when he hears him continue as notices a smile when he speaks up again. "I do take some Kung Fu lessons on my own and learned a few variety of martial arts moves and I wouldn't mind having a sparring partner if you're up for it. Or do you not have Kung Fu here?" "Oh yeah! That's great." Rainbow said and grins in a somewhat smug manner. "That's what I'm talking about." Rainbow said. Max grins back with a cocky look to it as well with his arms crossed to show he's quite confident in his abilities. Just then, Max had came up with an important question to say. "Hey, I just thought of something." "Huh? What it is Max?" Twilight asked. "Well, since I'm going to be living here for a while... or longer. I'm still going to need a place to stay." Max answered. "Oh right, I was about to say that." Twilight said as an idea came up in her head. "Hey! You can stay at my place for awhile." She said happily. Max didn't expect her to say that. But then was very grateful to her as he said "W-w-well... Thank you so much Twily.." Twilight heard the name he gave her and then simply blushed pink. "Uh, you don't mind me calling you that, don't you?" Max asked nervously. "Oh, not at all." She said giggling. Then Twilight gasped and clapped her hooves together. "Oh I know! Let's have a sleep over at mine tonight!" She said like a school girl. Pinkie Pie also started to jump around like crazy. "YAY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"

And so, all the ponies talked about the sleep over. Max however sat there on the bed and chuckled quietly not wanting to ruin their moment. He was starting to feel a strange warmth. 'So is this what it feel like to have friends, huh?' Max thought. They're incredible friendly and nice to him. Back home no one paid him any mind at all, except for his folks, and brought a smile to him... but he still feels wary. How can they trust him so quickly like that? 'But humans... aren't that trusting... or not that trusting any more.' Max thought darkly mixed with sadness. As Max was lost in thought, Applejack notices this and comes up very close to his face. "Are y'all alright sugercube? Ya seemed to be lost in mind there, got somethin on yer mind?" Max jumped at Applejack's face being very close "Whoa! Applejack! Don't scare me like that!" He scolded the orange pony. "A-a-and no I'm okay, but thanks for asking" He saw the look on her face that she didn't seem to buy it but she nodded anyway.

Nurse Redheart came back "Well it's seems your fine, you may leave whenever your ready." "Oh Yes!" Max said as he slowly got out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor that sent shivers up his spine. He stood up, remembering his balance. The Ponies watched in awe as if he was a giant being. "Whoooa! Amazing! You can walk on two hooves?!" Rainbow Dash commented. Max facepalmed "Rainbow, they're not called hooves either, just like my hands, they're called feet. He was about to take off his hospital gown until he remembered his room was full of girls. He blushed lobster red and spoke out nervously. "*gasps*... Um.. I-I can't get dressed if your in here." The gang of ponies faces were full of confusion "Why not?" Asked Twilight. Max blushed some more. "Well I'm a guy and your girls, so um..." Rarity made a small gasp to her realization. "Oh dear! Girls, let's give Max some privacy. Come out whenever you're ready darling." Max nodded and sighed in relief. "Thanks Rarity." Pinkie Pie bounced out of the room humming a tune of some sorts while the others galloped out. After a few minutes of changing into his clothes, he went up to a mirror and looked at his face. 'Nothing changed about my face, thank goodness.' He thought and glanced to the door. 'What the hell am I getting myself into? I'm going to be living with talking ponies that can use magic and fly. Have I gone nuts?' He walked to the door and slowly opened it, he was greeted by Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm. "HELLO MAX! I LIKE YOUR CLOTHES THAT YOU HAVE!" She yelled cheerfully. Max smiled and replied. "Thank you." Applejack suddenly walked away. "Sorry folks but I gotta get back to work, it nice meetin ya Max, see y'all later." Fluttershy hovered away as well. "Umm...I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye Max." "Goodness! I'm late on my work! I must be off, I would like to see you soon for your clothes in the future Maximus! Goodbye Darling!" Rarity said as she galloped away. Rainbow hovered in front of Max. "You better not do anything funny with Twilight Mister! Or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" "Is that suppose to be a threat?" Max asked. "Yes, yes it is." Rainbow replied while smirking at the end and then taked off in a flash. Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped mid air, she was shaking and made a loud gasp. "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Bye Bye Max! See you later!" And then God and Goddess knows how she flew off. Max stood still and silently in the middle of the hall way with Twilight by his side, extremely confused with his eye twitched and mouth open. "Good Bye...? I guess...?" He said. The little unicorn made a chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it. C'mon I'll show you around Ponyville." Twilight said with amusement. Max walked with Twilight and Spike out of the hospital, but not before seeing Nurse Redheart before he left. "Nurse, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me, even if I'm a foreign species." Nurse Redheart nodded. "I'll always be here to help you if your sick or injured Mr. Kyochi. Take care of yourself now." He smiled gracefully at her and walked out with Twilight and Spike.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A Human in Equestria Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Human in Equestria Part 2

After about an a few hours of exploration around Ponyville, Twilight decided they should head back to her house. While exploring around Ponyville, Max saw great places like Sugarcube Corner, Carousel Boutique, and Town Hall. And he saw lot's of stares and concerns. Most of them welcomed him with open arms and some didn't care as they returned the look of disgust towards him, but he ignored them. As they walked, a lot of ponies asked him questions in which he did his best to answer them all. At this point, everyone was gathered around Max, and he actually like it! 'Wow! I've never this much of attention before.' Max thought happily. Twilight managed to get him out of the crowds of Ponies. Spike notices his expression and asked. "You're not much of a center of attention, are you?" Spike asked. "Nope." Max smiled. "Well let's continue with the tour, shall we?" Twilight spoke up. "Then we shall." Max said in a gentleman's voice. "Heh.. Cool impression." Spike commented. "And hopefully we won't run into any more ponies wanting to ask you questions." Twilight said. "Hehehe." Max chuckled. 'I hope that happens again…' He thought.

* * *

As they continue to their tour, they approach their final stop, the library. The sun was almost down, and as the moon was about rise and the stars were about to appear, Max smiles at the sight and Twilight notices it. "Is something the matter?" Twilight asked looking up to the sky to where Max was looking at. "Oh heh.. it's nothing, it's just… I really love the night sky." Max said happily with a small smile on his face. "Nighttime is my favorite time of the day and even though I do like daytime, there's just something so magical about the night that I can't help but like. When I look up at the stars, I can feel the magic and can see the different worlds up there… countless worlds to name with the same sky." Max finished with a sigh. "Wow! You sounded quite romantic." Twilight giggled with a mischievous smile. "And I think a certain somepony would be very happy to know somebody loves the night skies and appreciates them as well." Max looked at Twilight with a curious look. "Really? Who are you referring to?" "You'll see one day." Twilight laughed as she strolled over to a big tree up ahead. "And this is the final stop of the tour… my place! This is the Golden Oaks Library where, yours truly, lives and is Ponyville's local library, and as of today, this is your new home!" But Max was confused though. "So you live in a tree house?" Max asked. Twilight smiled. "Well, it may look like that from the outside, but on the inside, it's the Local Library and me and Spike's home." She went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door. "After you." "Why thank you." Max said charmingly, even though it is the gentleman that's suppose to come up to the door first for the lady. He walked up to the door and opened it, but all he saw in the room was dark and couldn't see a thing. He went inside with Twilight following him from behind. "Uh, Twilight, where's the light switch?" Max asked out of curiosity. "Oh don't worry." Twilight smiled. "The lights should be coming on… now!" "SURPRISE!" Max was greeted by a huge and loud announcement from the room filled with ponies, causing him to jump in the air yelping and step back as he wasn't expecting it, and noticed that it seemed like the entire town of Ponyville was in here, and spotting some of the ponies he encountered in town today. Among them he spotted Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy in the crowd as they all walk up to him. "G-girls.. What is this? Wait a minute.." Max blurted out, but then he remembered Pinkie Pie saying she would throw him a party… but he didn't expect right away! "Hi Max! It's your welcome and Pinkie Pie's newest bestest-best-friend party!" Pinkie Pie giggled out loud at Max's silly question. "I've invited everypony in town to come to your party!" She said. "M-m-my… party?" Max breathed out the words from his mouth. This was really a party… and it was for him. "Yeah! Sorry for leavin' ya like that at the hospital, but we needed to get everythin' done so we could help Pinkie Pie set up this here party for ya!" Applejack explained. Max looks back at Twilight to see if she knew and she smiled back at him to confirm his suspicions. "I hope you find it to your liking, since we're not exactly sure what humans like at parties." Rarity said pointed out the number of decorations throughout the room. Max could spot the banner on the highest point in the room *Welcome to Ponyville and Pinkie Pie's Newest Bestest-Best-Friend Ever Max Party* was written on it. Max saw a silver disco ball hanging on the ceiling and there were the large stereos and DJs in the back with records to play with a white-colored pony with a blue mane and shades stationed at the DJ, and many balloons were around. Max could hardly believe it… this was his party. And seeing everypony here for him, even if most of them didn't know him, made him felt something he hadn't felt in a long time that was waiting to burst out, it was happiness. A tear rolled down his cheek. Everypony suddenly looked worried and concern, as they never see anypony at any of Pinkie Pie's parties cry a single tear like that, and Pinkie Pie looked even more worried and sad thinking she did something wrong. "Are you alright, Max? Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly. "What?" Max shook out of his daze and felt the tear on his cheek with his hand. "N-No, I had something in my eyes." He smiled. "I-it's just that... thank you so much, this is the best party, anyone has given to me in my life." Max said, wiping the tear away. "So now let's party!" Max shouted as he threw his fist in the air.

Everypony in the room started to have fun, dancing on the dance floor with rock and roll music playing in the background, some eating at the snack table, other chatting with each other, and playing party games 'pin the tail on the pony' which Max thought was very ironic. Pinkie Pie showed Max to the dance floor, with the disco ball lighting up the room, and asked him to dance with her, so he did. He thought it would be cool to show everypony Michael Jackson's dance moves as he heard similar music to his own music. As he danced, everypony went wild as they cheered for him with Pinkie Pie shouting "That's it!" and it made her happy that he was enjoying himself as he grin from cheek to cheek and started to use some of his martial arts to form a unique dance in the mix. After the dancing, Max headed over to the snack table and grabbed as many desserts as he saw, licking his lips as they all looked delicious to him because he has a very big sweet tooth. When he took a bite out of a few of them and fall in love with the food here. It tasted much better than back home, even better than his aunt's, which he agrees with himself. Then he chatted with Applejack who made some of the desserts along with Pinkie Pie. He continued to chat with his new friends and some other ponies from before, finally answering some of their questions which in turn caused them to ask more. 'Oh, you gotta be kidding.' Max thought.

* * *

A few hours has passed since the party started and it finally came to an end as it slowly becomes midnight. All of the ponies left, saying goodbye to Max and wishing him the best of luck as he stays in Ponyville with everypony hoping to meet with him again and giving him hope that he returns home one day. They returned to their home leaving only Max, Spike, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy left in the library.

"Now that the party is over… it's time for the sleepover!" Twilight expressed herself with delight as her horn lit up with a purple aura around it and summoned sleeping bags, pillows, and books to her and her group as she starts to set up the sleepover with her friends. "Um… Twilight?" Max tapped Twilight's shoulder to get her attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but… shouldn't we clean this place up first?" Max pointed to the mess all around the room as Twilight gasped upon seeing it, folding her ears down, and smiles nervously. "Oh, right." Twilight laughed nervously. "I forgot about that." "Don't worry everypony, I'll get right now it. You girls just enjoy your sleepover!" Spike said as he picked up a dustpan and brush to sweep up this mess. "Uh.. are you sure you want to do this alone? Don't you want any help or anything?" Max asked. And seeing the mess around the place was a lot and didn't like the idea of Spike cleaning it up all by himself. "Don't worry, dude! I got this!" Spike smiled proudly, but Max still wasn't convinced. "*sighs* How about you let me help you? The work will go by twice as fast with me helping along." Max smiled. "What?" Spike seemed surprised by his offer. "It's OK, you don't need to do that! I got it covered and this is no big deal, really." He said. "But it was _my_ party and I feel bad for letting you do all the cleaning up, so allow me to help out. Okay?" Max said as he crouched down to Spike's level and stretched out his hand. "Friends help each other out, right?" Max said to him. Spike looked at Max's hand and back at him, and smiled. "Yeah, that's right. I appreciate your help dude! And to be honest, I wouldn't mind getting some sleep soon." Spike said and then took Max's hand and shook it. Spike then punched his fist in the air. "Alright then! Let's do this!". Twilight however stepped forward. "Hey hang on! We'll help you!" She offered but the boy's declined the offer. "Thanks girls, but I think me and Max can do it." Twilight moved her hooves back and forth a bit looking guilty of them having to clean everyone's mess. "Well...okay, but please don't stay up cleaning this too long." She said "Don't worry Twilight, we'll be fine." Spike said. Twilight nodded and went up with the girls and arranged their bed plans. Spike and Max looked at each other and grinned. Spike then spoke up. "Why are we grinning?" He asked Max but his answer was "Whaddya mean?"

The boys cleaned the living room and thrown away all the trash and rubbish. As they were cleaning, Spike and Max felt like they were becoming close friends. And when they were done, they got some trays with biscuits and drinks for them and the girls. "Feels like we're servants huh?" Spike joked. "*gasps* Hey Spike! I just thought of an idea." Max said as he had an idea popped up in his head. "Really? What?" Spike asked. "Come here." Max said and Spike come over to him and whispered it to his ear.

They went up and saw the six mane in a circle, talking about what any normal girl would with others. Twilight heard them and turned to see them. "Spike? Max? Oh! You brought us Refreshments, thank you so much." They placed their refreshments down while Max held his and Spike's. "No problem." Spike said and Max bowed. "Your Majesty." Max said. Twilight's eyes went wide and spurted random words out. "I-M-m-m-majesty.. What?!" Max and Spike both sniggered to each other as the girls look at each other as they also giggled. Twilight covered her mouth with her hoof. "You boys." She said. "Okay now, I'm gonna go do the dishes now, and I don't need help with this one Max." Spike said to Max. "Well.. okay Spike. But if you need anything, I'll be here with the girls." Max said as he sat down between Twilight and Rarity. "Alright then and thanks for helping out dude." Spike said as went downstairs and was out of sight."No problem." Max said. "Okay girls next up is truth or dare, would anypony care to explain the rules?" Twilight said. Max must not know if they knew how to play the game or not. So he decided to explain it to them. "I know how to play." He said. "All right Max, teach us." Twilight said. "First we sit in a circle, as we already are." Max explained. "And we can pick anyone, or in this case, anypony, to ask them the truth or to dare. If someon-err.. pony picks truth, you ask them a question and they must answer truthfully. If they pick dare, the others have to do it what they're told. And since I'm just making an example, I will go first. Applejack, truth or dare." Max pointed to Applejack. "Dare." She answered. "Okay, I dare you to... lick your hoof!" Max said. "WHAT!?" Applejack said. "You have to do it. It says so in the book." Twilight said. "Cause it's a dare." Max said mockingly. "Yeah A.j, cause it's a dare." Rainbow said in her mocking voice as well. "Fine." Applejack said licking her hoof. Max and the rest of the girls snickered at this until she was done. "Now what do we do?" Twilight asked. "And now, it's A.J's turn!" Max answered while pointing towards her. "Alright then. Max, truth or dare." Applejack said. "Dare!" Max said getting thrilled at this point. "Okay, I dare ya... to kiss me... on the lips." The girls gasp in shock. 'WHAT!?' Max shouted in his mind. He blushing like mad now then the ponies turned towards him, looking straight at him. Max wasn't so sure about this since he only knew them for only a day. 'Dang it A.J! I'll get you for this. But a dare is a dare. I just hope this doesn't get too out of hand. Or hoof.' Max thought. "Well... if you say so." Max said while smirking as he got up from his spot between the two unicorns, went over to Applejack, and did the dare. He sat down in front her on his knees and began to make out with her, and she did the same thing. As they kissed, she wrapped her hooves around his neck and Max wrapped his hands around her as well. Then a moment later, he moved down her body and gave her flank a little squeeze. "Mmhh.." She moans in his mouth. She decides to kick it up a notch by sticking her tongue into his mouth for more pleasure. And Max did the same thing as they moaned in each other's mouths. 'Okay, I'll admit it. I'm actually enjoying this.' Max thought. They continued to kiss for a while, but then they separated for air with both of them blushing hard. Then Max went back to his spot. "Okay now... Uh.. Rainbow, truth or dare?" He asked pointing to Rainbow while still blushing. "Dare!" Rainbow said excitingly. "Now I dare you... to kiss _me_ on the lips." Max said. "*gasps* YES!-Uh I mean... oh well.. hehe..." She said nervously then blushed a deep red color. "Hehe..." Max chuckled nervously. 'Oh boy..' Max thought. He would never think that a girl would be so excited to kiss him. She then scooted over to him, since she was closer to him, and kissed him on the lips. As they kissed, Max felt her forelegs around his neck and then sticked his tongue into her mouth as she moaned with ecstasy. 'Well isn't she a good girl~.' Max thought seductively. After they were done, Rainbow whined a little because she didn't want it to stop as she went back to her spot. "*sighs* Oh well.." Rainbow said sadly as the others chuckled at her behavior. "Hey!" Rainbow said.

They kept continuing to play the game until it was time for bed. There were some truths that were answered and mostly dares that were done. Spike then came back up when he finished the dishes. "*yawns* Man I'm so tired.." Spike said as he went to his bed which is actually a basket with a pillow and a blanket. Max and the others agreed to never talk about the dares they did ever again. Then Max was curious about something and asked Twilight about it. "Um.. Twilight? Where am I gonna sleep at?" Max asked her. "Oh! I forgot about that! Umm.." Twilight said and thought about it until an idea came up in her head. "Oh! I know. There's a guest room right across from here." Twilight said as she pointed her hoof to the stairs. "Okay, thanks. And goodnight every- _pony_." Max said to the ponies and dragon. "Goodnight Max." Everypony said to him as he went to the guest room.

Once he got there, he opened the door and was surprised to see what was inside of it. There was a two person, or two pony, bed in the corner, a desk, and three bookshelves. The room was small but big enough for Max to move around easily.

* * *

It is past midnight and everypony and dragon was fast asleep, except for mankind. Maximus couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned in his bed but he just could not sleep because a lot was on his mind. Max sat up from the bed in his boxers and put a hand on his forehead to move away the hair from his eyes and thought. 'What would happen if I'm not attending school back on Earth? And... what would Aunt Matilda, Uncle John, Shane, and Hilbert do if they found out that I went missing?!' "*sighs*" Maximus then thought of an idea. 'Okay, from now on at this point, I will find a way back home to Earth, no matter what.' Max thought as he laid down on his bed, covered himself up, and then felt his eyes heavy as he slowly drifts off to sleep. 'Tomorrow's a new day..' His final thought said.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	3. A New Day of a New Life

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains gore (at the beginning).**_

 _ **Viewer description is advised**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Day of a New Life

The sound of birds singing in the morning fills the air with a harmonious sound and the soft rays of light beaming through the windows of a certain pony's house and the light gazing onto the eyes of the newest addition to the world of Equestria, a human boy. But he was having a nightmare. And not too soon was he about to wake up.

-/\\-

 _Max was in gigantic room that couldn't be identified. He was in very bad condition. He was bruised and hurt from his head to his feet. He was also covered in some blood, it came from his head, making his hair messy and covered in blood too. Some parts of his clothes were ripped, torn, and blood was shown on his hoodie. And finally, some of his ribs and other bones were broken in his body. He was still strong enough to stand up though, but he was leaning up against a glass wall with his left elbow due to the injuries. Something was very off for some reason, and that reason was the fact that Max was smirking very strangely. "I'd have to be an Angel just for that." He said. Just then, a voice from an odd creature from not too far away shouted at him angrily. "Then why are you STILL ALIVE?!" It said in a female like voice. It then came charging up towards him with a glowing light on it's forehead. Once it hit him, he was push back with force through the wall as he began falling for his life. But before that happened, a purple light came from Max's hand as he thrusts his hand towards the ground and the light bounced away into the darkness of the room. The creature notices this and turns it's head around to get a closer look. Then it gasped loudly_

 **{Plays 'Green Bird - Cowboy Bebop'}**

 _'Meria mortre ever greet shawel.  
Graing graing gra. (graing graing gra.)  
Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu.  
Saing saing sa. (saing saing sa.)_

 _Mi af marka dia on di eva green._

 _Meria mortre intu da greet shawel._  
 _Graing graing gra. (graing graing gra.)_  
 _Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu._  
 _Saing saing sa. (saing saing sa.)_

 _Mi af marka dia on di eva green.._

 _Meria mortre intu da greet shawel._  
 _Graing graing gra. (graing graing gra.)_  
 _Mertis amoti gronu chest a grontu._  
 _Saing saing sa. (saing saing sa.)_

 _Mi af marka dia on die eva green...'_

 _There was an explosion coming from where he falled off. Max was falling from a high tower as his life was about to end. And he couldn't be anymore happier as a tear escapes his left eye and slowly closes both of them slowly as his mouth forms a small smile._

 **{Music stops}**

-/\\-

Max woke up from a horrible nightmare and was sweating in bullets. It... couldn't be described. 'W-w-what was that!? I-.. it felt like... like... hell... and I'm damn sure about it.' Max thought. Maybe it was just a nightmare, or... a vision? He quickly putted that aside for now and looks around the room. Max still couldn't believe what happened last night, he was still filled with Joy as he thought of one thing in his head. 'I have friends!' He got up out of bed and begin to put his clothes back on. And when he found his shoes near the door, he putted them on tied his shoelaces together. When he got dressed fully, he opened the door quietly, just in case if no-pony was still asleep. When he got out of his room and closed it back quietly, he saw the six ponies sleeping soundly and also saw Spike snoring loudly. 'Man, they all look so cute.' Max thought as he smiled and stretched his arms while yawning softly. He walked downstairs and then into the kitchen to fix him something to eat. But just then, a thought crept into his head. "Hhmmm.." He said as moved his arms in a thinking position 'What should I do? Could I... *gasps*" "!" Then he thought of a great idea as a light bulb appeared over his head. "That's it! Huh?" Max said then looked up to only see a light bulb flashing on and off as if it was broken or something. 'Someone should really fix that.' He thought as he walked to the cupboards and opened them up and then the fridge too. Max moved his lips sideways as he looked for the things he needed. 'I hope Twi doesn't mind me doing this.' He thought as he found all the things he needed to make breakfast with.

Meanwhile upstairs, Applejack woke up and she blinked a few times to regain her sight and got up then stretched. "That was ah mighty fine night! Rise an shine girls!" She said as Pinkie Pie shot up and jumped up and down "YAY! Its Morning! Breakfast time! Breakfast time!" Then Rarity woke up and immediately saw her messy mane. "Oh. My. GOSH! Where is the the hairbrush?" She said as she frantically searched for the nearest hairbrush. Rainbow Dash got up and stretched her legs out. "Alright, time for me to get ready for my latest and most awesome new move!" She said. "Hold on Rainbow, you can't do that without an empty stomach. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Twilight told Rainbow as she got out of her bed and walked over to Rarity who had finished brushing her hair. "Good morning Twilight dear. Oh! Let me brush your hair." Rarity offered then Twilight nodded in approval. "Thanks Rarity." She said. Then Fluttershy woke up and made a cute little yawn. "G-Good morning everypony." She said to her friends, then she sniffs and smells something delicious. "What is that lovely smell?" She asked. The others also sniffed it and Pinkie Pie's eye's sparkled. "Mmm! Breakfast time! Who cooking? *sniffs* Mmm.. smells like pancakes!" She said with excitement. Twilight looked over to where Spike was sleeping and woke him up. "Hey Spike, wake up." Spike lifted his head moaning in frustration and looked over to see that Twilight had disturbed his slumber. Applejack went over to Max's room to wake him up, but once she opened the door. "Rise an shine- *gasps*" She gasped because Max was not in there. "Uh.. everypony, do any of y'all know where Max went? He's not in here." She said as the gang went over to her and she pointed her hoof to the empty room. Spike perks his head out of bed as notices this. "Huh? Max is gone?!" Spike said worried. But then Twilight smiled. "I have a pretty good guess where he is." She said as she sniffs the smell coming from the kitchen.

The six ponies and dragon went downstairs, they stopped mid way and saw some plates on the table with what looked like pancakes, seven of them. They gasped and smiled as they turned their heads around to see Maximus making his own pancakes. "Ok now... just have put it on the plate... great!" Max said as he grabbed his plate and poured some Syrup and added a slice of butter on top of his. He noticed the girls at the entrance of the kitchen and smiled. "Oh! Good morning ladies and Spike, I made you all breakfast." He said to them all. Applejack went in with the others following. "Good Mornin! Well ah'll be, you made us all breakfast." She. "Wow! You made us pancakes? That's so nice of you man!" Spike added. "I didn't know you can cook Max." Twilight also added. Max blushed at their comments. "Well it was nothing, I'm just happy to help make y'all some breakfast, and sorry if I used up all your ingredients Twilight." He said rubbing his neck. Twilight looked at the boy and smiled. "Oh you, Thanks. I don't mind at all!" She said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Rainbow said.

As they ate their breakfast, everypony and dragon seemed to enjoy his pancakes. "Golly! This is delicious! Ah can't remember the last time ah had pancakes that were this good!" Applejack complimented as she devoured some of her pancakes already and was grinning from cheek to cheek from the delicious food she had ate from her plate. She was very pleased with the food. "These are the best pancakes I have ever had ever!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Ooh! You have come over to Sugar Cube Corner one day and help me bake some goodies for the store! You're amazing, and together, we can even make even more amazing goodies! Doesn't that sound like fun? Sure sounds like fun! Let's do it!" She said. Max smiled at her and said "We'll see." He said. "Usually I don't partake getting messy with my food, but in this case, I'll make an exception. You are quite the excellent chef! I wouldn't mind if you continue to cater to us every breakfast with your scrumptious meals." Rarity praised Max as she levitated a napkin to wipe her lips clean from the syrup. "But that's asking too much and I don't want you to burden yourself for us." She said. As she continues to eat, Spike makes googly eyes at Rarity, with heart-shape pupils in his large orbs for eyes. Max sees this and makes a half-amused, half-mischievous smirk as he sees the young dragon's affections towards Rarity. 'I bet, I JUST bet..' He thought to himself evilly. "Not bad! These bad boys are awesome, just like me!" Rainbow Dash declared as she stuffs another pancake into her mouth. "Hehe, why thank you Dashy." Max said as he hears her chuckle at his answer. 'Man, she must really like me.' Max thought while smirking happily. "T-These are really good, you didn't really need to Max, but thank you so much for the delectable meal." Fluttershy hummed as she enjoys her waffle-filled breakfast. "I-If it's not too much to ask, can I please have more?" She asks Max. "Sure thing!" He answered. Max whistles one of his favorite tunes, 'Whistle by Flo Rida', as he places more pancakes on Fluttershy's plate. And after finishing his batch of pancakes, he sits down with the rest of the girls to eat their breakfast.

The group continues eating their meals in silent as the girls idly chatted with each other and the boys mostly kept to themselves as they munch down on their pancakes, but mostly Max. He sighs in delight from taking rough bites from the pancakes he made, surprise how good they came out, and enjoyed eating every bit of them. But then he becomes quite sadden when he finishes the last of his pancakes, wanting to enjoy the sweet sticky sweetness of the pancakes with butter and syrup on top. Everypony was curious about what flavor he used in these pancakes, so they asked what he putted in them. That made him smile as he answers their question. "Well, its my special homemade pancakes mixed with blueberries and chocolate chips. "Wow.." was everypony's reaction. Rarity decided to ask Max a question. "So Maximus, Can you tell us a little bit about where you lived? What was your home like?" Max stopped and pondered that himself. His memories were still hazy and could only faintly remember events in his life, which were cryptic and broken, and tried his best to dig deep into his subconscious to remember at least something about his hometown. His expression puzzled until his eyes widen a bit when he recalled some details about his life, and let out a heavy sigh, sadden at what he remembers. "Huh? Is somethin' wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked in a concerned tone as her and the rest of the ponies looked worried. "It's nothing much. I just remembered something about my folks, but I also remember my hometown a bit." Max quickly averted the mood by telling them something good in his life first. "My hometown is a quiet little suburb, a cul-de-sac if you may call it, that's quite similar to Ponyville in a way, but smaller and with less nature around and not that many people around as well and nothing really to do there like in Ponyville here. Also the stores are a bit further away from my little town as we have to go little ways away to go to them." He explained. "Really? That doesn't seem like a lot to do." Twilight spoke up, a little sad to hear, but perks up again with another question. "Aren't there more of your kind around?" She asked. "Yeah! They all live mostly in cities, where thousands, or evens millions, live depending on how large the cities are. But I'm nowhere near those kinds of cities." Max answered back truthfully. "And now that I think about it, in my neighborhood there were some girls living around me as I was one of the only boys around, but they were older than me and just a few similar to my age. But I mostly kept to myself." He explained again. "Why? Don't you want to be make loads of new friends every day!?" Pinkie Pie piped up. "Even if I was far away from the city, I would still like making new friends, throwing them parties, and make everypony happy! But it's just no fun being by yourself, silly! Hehe, so why didn't you ask those girls and boys to be your friend?" She asked. "Yeah?" Spike asked also. Max then shot his eyes towards Pinkie, Spike, and the girls with anger. "I rather not talk about it and let's keep it that way!" Max yelled in an angry voice mixed with regretness as everypony widen their eyes fearfully. "*sighs* I'm so sorry I snapped like that guys, it's just not exactly a happy memory, from what I can remember from my faint memories." He apologized. Everypony in the room looked at one another, not sure what to say. "O-Okay, we won't pry anymore on that subject." Fluttershy said. "Y-y-yeah.. we're sorry we asked you that. That won't happen again." Rainbow said as she lowered head down sorrowly as everypony understanded that Max didn't want to talk about stuff he's not comfortable with and the other ponies nodded in agreement. Pinkie Pie jumped in. "Do you have parties!" she shouted. "Why yes, we have have parties on special occasions though but honestly, I prefer yours." Max said brighten up already. His words made Pinkie Pie bounced with Joy. "OH-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!" She said while giving him a tight hug. Max tapped her head to get her attention. "I... need to... breathe!.." Pinkie Pie then letted go of him while looking at the floor embarrassed like. "Hehe... sorry Maxxy." She apologized. "No problem." He said to her accepting her apology. 'Maxxy?' He thought. Fluttershy then nervously asked a question. "Urm... do you have a family?" She whispered. "Oh yeah! How about ya tell us about yer family? What's yer parents like?" Applejack inquiries Max's interest to know what they were like. When Max heard this, his eyes widen as he looked down at his feet and frowned. "Well kind of, I do. But... I don't think I wanna talk about that subject." He said Twilight however stepped in front of him. "Max, you can tell us anything, we are your friends after all." She said to him trying to make him feel better. He smiled, but was quiet and hesitant, stood up and walked to a window, and then turned his back on them. "*inhales* My parents passed away a long time ago, right after I was born." Max said with his voice cracking like he was gonna cry as he turned back around quickly to not look at the girls and Spike. The room suddenly got quiet as everypony looks to one another, nervous to utter another word and not sure how to respond to this. They weren't expecting an answer like this and were afraid to ask any more questions now, however Max spoke up again to tell his story.

"It all started about almost fifteen years ago, a month after I was born. From what my relatives told me, it started one night at my old house when my mom and dad were in the kitchen of the house. They were making dinner for them and me, but until the next thing they knew, they heard a crashing noise coming from the living room. They went there to see what it was and then they become horrified by what _he_ was. It was a crazed murderer that came crashing through the window. My dad told my mom to call police while he hold off the murderer. But unfortunately... he had a knife in his hand. So... he plunged it up his chest, instantly killing him fast. The same thing happened to mom, right after she called them. But he fought back by taking the knife from him, and stabbing him many times before limping towards where my room is. But as soon as he opened the door to my room, he fell over and I began crying. And once the police arrived, the murderer was down right dead, my parents' bodies were never found for some unknown reason, and as for me... I survived but was put in an orphanage ever since that incident."

After he done, everything was really quiet except for the sounds of sobs coming from most of the ponies and Spike. "Umm... If it makes y'all feel any better, my aunt and uncle have been taking care of me up until when I was four." Max smiled proudly and happily with a powerful warmth of happiness emitting from him. As the ponies started to listen, they perked their heads up and looked at him as he continued on. "It's true that we didn't have much in our hometown and we're poor, but to me, they were like a mom and dad and they were extremely happy to have me around! They even had two kids of their own. Hilbert, the older kid who is older than me. And Shane is the youngest kid and was younger than me. But with me around, she thought of me as one of her sons and I'm happy that I can make her smile and to be around with! And I've always wanted to help out around the house and also wanted to help others out because I wanted to make them smile and be happy as well! And my uncle taught me lots of things to always be positive and think on the bright side of things! Even though he's an alcoholic, he's still a great uncle. Hehe... I guess that sounds weird coming from me, right?" He explained to everypony and chuckles nervously at the end. "Not at all!" Rarity was the first to speak up. "It was quite delightful to hear about them darling, and your aunt and uncle sound positively wonderful! I wish I could meet them, I believe we would get along famously!" She said. "Ah think that's great to hear how much ya love yer aunt, uncle, an cousins! Now that's what families are for, to always be there for ya." Applejack smiled proudly, showing her own feelings on how much she cares for her family in her words. Twilight smiled as well. "Max, I understand that you miss your family a lot, and so we promise you, we will do our best to find a way for you to return home so you can be reunited with your family." She said. "Thank you Twilight... Thank you.." Max smiled.

As soon as everypony was done eating, they placed their used plates beside the sink. Max felt all weird inside. And it felt like- "I have a request!" Max blurted out while he raised his hand and everypony looked at him. He quickly push away the weirdness he felt on the inside and continues with his question. "I would like to go to Applejack's place. I'm really curious about her farm and I like to meet her family." Max says. Applejack smiles with a big grin on her face as she walks over to Max. "Well how 'bout that? Sure thing! I'll show ya the grand tour of the ol' place and it would be a pleasure to introduce ya to mah family." She says. "I see, well I have to return back to my store. I need to finish the rest of my orders," Rarity spoken up and begins to take her leave, "I will see everypony later. I can't wait to unveil the next line of my work, it will be dazzling!" She said. "Oh! And Rarity?" Max says as he hustles over to Rarity's side as the Unicorn looks up to Max in question. "If you don't mind, after Applejack's tour of her home, could I stop by your place? I like to get my new clothes ready as soon as possible if that's not too much to ask." Max asked. Rarity's eyes sparkle with delight upon hearing that. "Why darling, I would be honored if you did! I would love making human clothes for you! It will be the experience of a lifetime! But please take your time, I don't want you to rush through with your tour of Applejack's home just to see me, come when you feel like it. I will be waiting, and with that I'm off! Take care, darlings!" Rarity said as she leaves Twilight's house back to her store to work on her designs. "Well then, partner, we should get going soon." Applejack said leading the way out of the kitchen. "Alright!" Max smiled and glanced back to the other girls and Spike. "Ok guys, I'll be leaving! And I'll be back soon, and thanks again for everything you've done for me so far! I will never forget it!" And then both Applejack and Max left as well towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Hehehe.. man he's such a riot." Rainbow Dash complimented "Well, I suppose, it's time for me to go as well. Thank you Twilight, the sleepover was oh so very wonderful." Fluttershy thanked Twilight with a smile and went her merry way back to her cottage. "Yeah! We need to do another slumber party again soon! Ooh! I know the perfect party setup, lots of music, games, foods, drinks-" Pinkie Pie said as she went on with her lists for things to do next slumber party at Twilight's. She bounces off out of the library after telling her friends she has work to do. "It was a blast, Twilight! But I have get back to what's really important, practicing my totally awesome moves that will wow the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash says as she waves a goodbye to Twilight and Spike and zoos out of the place in a flash of rainbow. "See ya guys!" She said. "So that just leaves you and me, right, Spike?" Twilight as she looked at her dragon companion. "Yup, well I better get these dishes cleaned first then." Spike said as he starts to grab the first dish. "Before that Spike, we have a letter to write first." Twilight said as she levitates her pen and parchment, and Spike knew who they were going to write to.

* * *

Applejack and Max arrived at Sweet Apple Acres after several minutes of walking from Twilight's house. And on their way to Applejack's home, Max took a look around the place. Hundreds of apple trees all around him, the fresh smell of wood and the sweet aroma of the apples fill his nose as he takes in the pleasant whiff, and more trees than he can count. He was completely dazzled by the endless sight of tree, and Applejack smirks at his excited expression finding it adorable for the boy to be amazed by this and was truly glad he was enjoying himself. Max licks his lips as he looks up to one of the apples at a nearby apple tree, the tree was tall but the branches were close to the ground that he could just reach out and grab one of them. "Whoa! Those apples look so delicious!" Max said, with a slight drool, but wiped it away as Applejack looks at him with a sly look. "Well, if it's not too much to ask, could I have one?" "Sure thing Sugercube! Ah don't mind, help yerself, but remember just take one only!" Applejack said, allowing him to take an apple from the tree to eat. His eyes lit up with delight as he goes for the nearest apple and pucks it from the tree and happily chomps on it. Applejack giggled to herself at the human boy's cute antics as his expression are absolutely delightful. "Amazing~! This apple is sooo delicious, the apples back home were never this good! I could eat these forever!" Max said with an adorable sigh as he continues eating the apple happily to the core. "Oh! And do you have a garbage can in your home or something? I don't like to litter, even if it's an apple." He asked. "It's alright, it's just an apple. No problem leaving it as is, the seeds from the core will grow into a new apple tree one day." Applejack answered and smiled letting him know it's OK to drop the nearly completely eaten apple on the ground. "Oh... well.. okay?" He said as he drop the eaten apple. Applejack could tell he was raised to be a good boy. She thought she must meet his aunt and uncle, they truly must've been great folks to raise him so well. "You're not one to speak up for yerself that much, huh?" Applejack added. "No, not really." Max agreed. They continued to walk some more until they reached the place. "Well, here's mah home!" Applejack announced as they made it to the barn where Applejack and her family lives. A large red barn with a large double-door entrance to it, a field where they grow their vegetables to eat, a small pen for other activities it seems, four smaller version of barn where other livestock live, and a house nearby where Chris assumes where they live. "Huh.. This is a really nice place to live." Max commented as he takes a look around and Applejack smiles. "Welcome back sis." A voice calls out to the pair as the two of them turned to face the person, or pony, of the voice. It was a red-colored coated pony, a little larger than the normal stallion, with orange mane and tail, green eyes, a yoke around his neck, and a piece of wheat in his mouth as he approaches the two. Max got a closer look at him when he noticed that he had freckles just like Applejack and has a green apple as his cutie mark, but with a piece of the apple cut off to see the inside of the apple like how people chop up apples into smaller pieces to eat. "Ah, there ya are Big Macintosh!" Applejack smiled as she greeted her brother. "Max, let me introduce ya to mah big brother, Big Macintosh! Big Mac, this here is Max! Ah hope the two of you get along now!" She said to them. "Ah pleasure to meet ya Max! Applejack has been telling me about ya since the day you arrived in Ponyville. It's nice to finally meet ya!" Big Mac said as he extends a hoof towards him and Max happily shakes his hoof. "It's nice to meet you, as well." Max said with pride. "Big McIntosh, y'all can call me Big Mac or just Mac. My Sis Applejack told us a lotta bout ya." Mac said. "Want me to introduce ya to My other little sister and Grandmother?" He said with a smile. "I would love that, Thanks you Big Mac, and you can just call me Maximus or just Max." Max said. 'He sure is a nice guy, guess he's the only man of the house.' He thought. Just then, a little pony which was yellow and had a bow in her mane bumped into Big Macs Leg by accident. "Ow! Sorry Big McIntosh I... AH! W-Who is that?" She yelled, getting behind her brother and pointing her hoof at Max. Big Mac simply rolled his eyes and said "If you were listenin at dinner last night, Applejack talked about a Human called Maximus Kyochi suddenly appeared in Ponyville. He's Applejack's friend, mind ya manners" He said to her. "Maximus? Ya mean that 'human' thingie you've been tellin' us about at dinner the other night?" Applebloom asks her sister as she approached Max after learning that it was the human that Applejack spoke of days ago. "We talked about this at dinner before, remember Applebloom?" Big Mac chimed in. "And don't be late comin' back home from Twist's, alright?" He said. "WOW!" Applebloom squealed as she happily hopped around Max studying his appearance as she circled around him. 'Hehe.. She's so cute.' Max thought. "So this is Maximus! It's really nice to meet ya!" She greeted him happily. "Well it's also nice to meet you too. And you can call me Max." The human boy said as he extended out his hand, though Applebloom looked a little hesitant at first by his strange hand to her but grabbed his hand and shook it. As Max got a closer look at her, he noticed she didn't have a cutie mark and had a blank flank. "I'm Applebloom, Big Mac and Applejack's little sister!" Applebloom chirped happily, and she looks around his body once again, "How come you're so tall? Where's yer cutie mark? Do humans have one? What's it like back home in yer world? How do you like Equestria?" She asked. "*sighs* Well..." Max said as he began answering her questions. 'This may take a while.' He thought with a frown look on his face.

After a few minutes of answering her questions with Applejack and Big Mac watching in amusement, Max asks a question from Applebloom as well. "Anymore questions?" He said with an unamused deadpanned look in his eyes. "Oh! Why are ya and Applejack together like that? Are ya dating mah sister?" Applebloom asked. The question came out of the left field so sudden that Max head shot up in surprise with his eyes widening and a pink hue on his face, likewise Applejack let her mouth hang open in shock and her cheeks getting rosy as well. "What!? Umm-" Max blurted out trying to form a sentence, but Applejack came up towards them. "Applebloom!" Applejack shouted and glanced at Max, hoping he wasn't embarrassed by the question. However, she looked away when Max looked back at her causing her face to burn even more. She's a little unsure now to look at him after the question as she never really thought about dating before. "Applebloom! Ya shouldn't be bothering him like that, now run along." Big Mac said trying to diffuse the situation from further embarrassing his sister and Max. "Alright, sorry about that." Applebloom's head dropped and then perked up. "Well, I'll be off now! I'll see ya around Max! Bye!" And the young filly darted away to go visit her friend. "*sighs* Thanks Big Mac no ones ever asked that kind of question." Max sighed in relief. "Not a problem, so how about we introduce ya to Granny Smith." Big Mac said, pointing to an elderly pony sitting in a stair near their house. "That sounds good." Max smiled. "I'll go wake her." Applejack said as she strode off, still haven't gotten Applebloom's question. "Granny Smith, Granny Smith! Wake up! There's somepony ah want ya to meet!" Applejack said, gently nudged her grandmother's arm, trying to wake her up, and it worked. "Eh? What's that ya sayin'? Somepony ya want me to wax?" Granny Smith groggily opened her eyes and muttered something out of her mouth without realizing what she just said. "No! Ah wanted ya to meet mah good friend, Max, here." Applejack said pointed to Max who arrived with Big Mac. "Oh! Well put it there here, sonny!" Granny Smith said getting a closer look at the human boy before her. She had a lime green-colored coat that looks fragile and worn out, white mane and tail to show her age clearly with a few strands out of place, amber orange eyes with a few crow feet around them, and her cutie mark is that of a baked apple pie. She also had a four-legged crutch next to her which she uses to get around as it seems like she has bad hips and needs the crutches to help her walk. "It's a pleasure to meet you Granny Smith." Max said to her in gentle voice to show her respect, even back home you should always respect your elders. "It's nice to meet ya too! Oh?" Granny Smith said as she narrowed her eyes and got closer to inspect the boy, causing him to step back a little. "Um.." He's said as he wasn't comfortable with the sudden intrusion of his personal space. "Ya look familiar? Have we met before? Are ya that pony from before?" She said. "What?" Max opened his mouth in bewilderment. Would he remember meeting somepony like her and mistake him for a pony? "Uh.. Granny Smith?" Applejack started to say. "Max is a human from another world and this is his first time in Equestria and this is the first time you've met him." She explained. "Oh, ah see, sorry there deary." Granny Smith said smiling. "These ol' eyes aren't what they use to be." She said. "I don't mind." Max waived his right hand and smiles wryly. "Oh, that reminds me, I have some pies baking in the ovens, would ya care for one sonny?" Granny Smith offered. "Pies?" Max said, getting interested. "Eeyep, some of our best apple pies and there's plenty to go around," Big Mac said. "Can I really have some?" Max' eyes shined with delight, hoping to try out the apple pies. He does love his sweets. "Of course ya can!" Applejack smiled. "And well we're at it I'll show ya more of our home." She said happily "Alright!" Max said smiling happily as he grasps his hands in a pumped up manner. 'OK, I guess it's time for some lunch, right? So, I'll have plenty of time to go visit Rarity. But for now, let's see what apple pies we have here.' He thought.

* * *

After eating his fill of the apple pies and saying goodbye to the Apple family. As Applejack had work to do as something known as the 'Applebuck Season' was around the corner soon, Max headed back to Ponyville to go see Rarity about getting some new clothes. Max walks through the streets of Ponyville, looking at all the different shops around as this was the first time he went to venture through the town on his own. Along the way, he spotted numerous ponies, some he recognized from the party, as they all smiled and waved at him and it seems they have completely gotten used to his presence here despite only being here for about three days now. He's still a little surprised to know how they can be so opened with him clearly despite the obvious different species issues and hardly know a thing about him. This wasn't like this back home as he faintly remembered. He remembers the bullies picking on him, calling him a 'weirdo', 'freak', 'dumbass', and even 'shithead'. As well as the girls looking at him with disgust or ignored him. He didn't really understand why people hated him. To him, they simply hated for just existing and had no reason whatsoever to hate him or labeled him because of his hobbies. That made him angry as he continued to walk. He eyes glanced downward as he remembers the painful memories with the kids laughing at him, making him really pissed, but just did his best to ignore them. Then suddenly, something made him interrupt his train of thoughts.

*CRASH* "OW! What the hell!?" Max yelled out as he landed on his back while rubbing his template. "Oh! I'm sorry about that! I just don't know what went wrong!" Said a strangely, yet nice feminine voice as Max turns to see the speaker that crashed into him. It was a gray-colored female pegasus, with a light yellow mane and tail, three bubbles on her flank as her cutie mark which he isn't sure what they represent as her talents, and her eyes were yellow but the most distinctive feature of hers that notices wasn't her odd cutie mark but her eyes appeared crossed-eye! Max rubbed his eyes to double check to make sure he was seeing this right, but she indeed had crossed-eyes and he was starting to think maybe the crash into him was the cause of her eyes appearing crossed-eyed all of a sudden. "Oh! You're Max, aren't you?" The gray pegasus said, looking mighty happy and beamed a friendly smile to him. Max was taken aback as he wasn't expecting her to be so friendly all of a sudden like that when she bumped into him. "Oops, I forgot I bumped into you. Sorry about that." The Pegasus smiled sheepishly as Max waved his left hand to let her know it's alright. "I don't mind, don't worry about it. But who are you and what were you doing before you crashed in to me?" Max asked as he noticed a bag around her neck, and sees a sack full of mail, and it seems like she's a mailpony of the sort. "My name is Derpy Hooves, and it's nice to be friends with you. And so you see, I'm doing my job of delivering everypony's mail to them, but right now I'm on break and one of letters blew right out of my bag and I was chasing after it! I guess I wasn't paying attention where I was going." The pegasus giggled but apologized for her clumsiness. "Well it's nice to meet you Derpy, and like I said, it's alright." Max smiled as he held out his hand for Derpy to shake it, in which she did. "Hey! How about you join me on my break over at Sugercube Corner? It'll be my treat!" The gray Pegasus offered. "Sorry, but I have to visit my friend somewhere. But hey, I'll come hangout with you some other time. How's that sound?" Max said to her. She was sad to hear the first part but then brighten up to hear the last part. "Really? Sure! Well I gotta go anyway. See you later Max." She said as she began to fly away. "See ya Derpy, I hope you find that letter. Oh! And make sure you bring me something good from Sugercube Corner!" He said to her and she replied back. "I will!" Derpy said as Max watches her till she's no where in sight. Then he continued his walk to Rarity's place.

* * *

10 minutes later, Max was in the front door of Carousel Boutique. "Hello, Rarity! I'm here to see about some new duds for me!" Max called out as he entered Rarity's store after saying goodbye to Derpy. As he took a look around Rarity's home and shop, he was a bit surprised to see what the inside of the place looked like. He sees several mirrors throughout the room, three of which located on a stylist's salon counter where Max assumes is where Rarity helps with trimming everypony's mane and tail, a small platform with three mirrors around it to get every angle of the dress the pony wears, Max thought to himself, as he's aware of fashion shows like back home, stairs leading up to the next floor, desks and drawers with a sewing machine on it and fabric clothes as well as pony mannequins with pins and needles on a pincushion nearby. This was truly the home of a fashion designer indeed and Max kind of felt great here given his talent of fashion and wore what he liked and felt best on him, though he did try to keep it unique with the clothing choices. "Ah, Max, you're here! Thank you for stopping by darling." Rarity called out as she emerged from down the steps as she approached Max who was looking around the place. He was about to say hi to Rarity, but was taken aback by her glasses, as he wasn't aware she wore a pair but found that he liked seeing them on her. "It's not a problem Rarity. Um.. I hope I'm not interrupting your work or anything." Max spoke up as he looks around the room. "Not at all! In fact, I just finished up all of my orders and in my free time I decided to make clothes suited to you and already made a few for you." Rarity smiled happily. "Already? But you don't know my measurements yet? You can tell just by looking at me?" Max exclaimed in bewilderment, astonished by Rarity's speed and talents of already doing so. "Actually, I still need to get your proper measurements, but I took a gander at it after making your hospital gown and I think you're going to like some of my designs! Come along, come along, I'll have you outfitted soon enough and I can get some measurements in!" Rarity said with glee, extremely passionate at getting Max's measurement to start making clothes outfitted for him perfectly and a chance to make a new style of clothing. "Wait hold on a second. We're doing it now?" Max protested as Rarity gently pulls him behind the folding room divider. "Of course! The sooner, the better, now let's get started deary!" Rarity said as she got him behind the divider and levitated a measuring tape to her using her magic and started taking his measurements. She started with his waist, chest, height, length, then arms and legs and made some notes onto her clipboard as Max was feeling a little queasy with Rarity taking his measurements as Rarity told him to relax and leave everything to her as she'll be gentle with him. "Fascinating." Rarity muttered to herself as she checks her measurements on Max in her notes and smiles to herself. "Oh, I cannot wait until I get started on making your clothes. But first, I would like for you to try out some outfits I made for you already, and would also like to hear your own input for your outfits since you clearly have good taste in fashion!" She said happily. "Hmp.. Not really." Chris said sarcastically and humbly answered Rarity back. "Now let's have you try out these clothings!" Rarity smiled as she pulled out a few different clothing. Max was surprised with some of them, ranging for a suit tailored to someone of high social standards, casual clothing that Max normally doesn't wear, a slightly old-fashion dress, and a butler suit. He grimaces a bit with the choices as he doesn't normally wear those clothes save for the casual one, but the butler suit has him intrigued. Rarity made him wear the clothing she made for him, and he notices they were slightly too big or loose on him but understandable given that Rarity made these without measuring him first but praised her for making them extremely close to his measurements just by looking at them. "Huh, I'm liking the butler suit one the most." Max said as Rarity combed his hair back as he wore a black butler suit with a black-matching tie, pants, and press shoes along with white gloves. Max wonders if there's a pony equivalent to these clothes given that Rarity made them without prior knowledge of human clothing which makes him believe she's the best fashion designer in the entire world. "Hmm... as I thought, I was a little off, but you absolutely look darling in them! What do you think? Do you like them?" Rarity said as she glanced at all sides of Max when he tried out all of the clothing she made for him. "Well honestly, they're not my type, but I really do like this butler suit you made for me! And those blue and black casual clothing with the long-sleeved shirt and jeans were nice, too!" Max smiled happy with Rarity's designs. "You're really talented Rarity!" He said, giving his head a small bow towards her. Rarity smiled at this, happy to hear that he really likes his designs, and then moves him over to a table, after he changes back to his regular clothing and his hair back to normal, and places some paper and pencils next to him. "Since you've seen my designs, I would like to see your own outfit designs you want me to make for you. But if it's not too much trouble to ask and makes you uncomfortable with it, I'll draw the design and make them right away!" She said. "It's OK, I've got this." Max said feeling very enthusiastic all of a sudden, since he likes to draw. Max quickly grabbed a pencil and started to sketch out some simply design choices for his outfit he wants in the future. "Oh yeah, I need to think of some more winter clothing too. I'll freeze to death if I'm wearing my usual summer type clothing." He said while sketching. Rarity blinked at the speed and precision of Max's drawing skills as he already has gone through several pieces of paper within a few minutes, and the drawings were simple sketches but detailed drawing even though the clothing were simply in appearance. 'Wow! I'm not usually this fast!' Max thought. "Amazing!" Rarity breathed in astonishment, "I have no idea you were such a talented artist! Your drawings are beautiful!" Rarity said as she looked at the first picture, with was the same as Max's shirt and pants, but was colored in dark and had a skull in the middle for the shirt, and the pants were colored in light blue. It was still simple, but it was very eye-catching and unique for Rarity as she found something quite amazing in such a simple design despite her going for the highest quality in appearance for the best. "I'm not that great, just good." Max said. "And is this good enough? How much will I have to pay you when they're done?" Max said, wondering if he would have to pay. "You don't owe me a thing, darling!" Rarity smiled as she looks over the designs quite impressed by them. "Wha-?! But I can't take these for free!" Max said, being half serious and half worried. "Ah, but you already paid me darling." Rarity said with a serious glee in her eyes as she smiled, which Max blinked in confusion. "Huh?" He said, dumbfounded. "You have paid me with your uniqueness, allowing me the chance to make something entirely new, and your designs are simply marvelous! I do hope you stick around and help me with my fashion, I could use your talent as you'll be a big help with your skills! Though you will have to pay in the future, but when you get your first set of clothes it will be free." She said to him. "Thank you, Rarity." Max smiled. "You're welcome." Rarity smiled back as she continue to look at the designs. "By the way, I've been wondering about this for some time now, you seem to fiddle with your shirt from time to time and one of your designs are quite out there, similar to your pendant." She said out of curiosity. "I do? Well I've been meaning tell you and the girls about this and we'll..." He said as he reached into the top of the head hole and bringed out something, a necklace. "This pendant is a symbol and is called Yin & Yang, which refers to the light and darkness of the world and the balance they present as one cannot exist without the other. This is also the only memento of my parents that they passed down to me before they passed away. So that I can one day pass it down to my children, and their children, and so on." Max explained as gripped on the pendant tightly. "O-Oh... I see." Rarity's ears drooped down a bit as she heard his parents' passing away part. "It's OK, my aunt and uncle told me my parents loved me very much as they waited the day I was born and gave me this." Max smiles as he remembers that faint memory. "Even though I could barely remember them, I always brought a smile to their smiles but they passed away due to murder and that's the reason why my family was poor to begin with. But you know what? I'm not sad anymore! I have this to remind me of their love and now I have friends for the first time! I'm not alone anymore and I know they're proud of me!" Max finishes as he pumps his right fist in the air. Rarity gently pulled her hoof on Max's shoulder and smiles warmly at him. "That's wonderful to hear Maximus, and I believe that as well." She said to him warmly.

Suddenly, the door to Rarity's shop opens and both Twilight and Applejack walk in as him and Rarity draw their attention onto them. "Twilight, Applejack? This is a surprise, what can I do for you darlings?" Rarity asked. "Well, we're here to see Max actually, since I've been searching him after some time when he went to Applejack's." Twilight explained. Max blinked, not sure why Twilight needed to see him all of a sudden. "You need to see me?" Max asked. "Yup." Twilight answered smiling. "Chris, do you remember about Princess Celestia?" She asked him. "You mean the co-ruler of Equestria? Why yes I have, why do you ask?" Max said not getting where this is going. "Well, I've wrote a letter about you to Princess Celestia since the day you got here this morning, and she mentions she's really interested about you and wants to meet you, and she's coming by today right now as we speak!" Twilight smiled as it is the highest honor to receive an audience with Princess Celestia. "Oh! Princess Celestia is coming here? Why this is a great honor Max, aren't you happy?" Rarity squealed with delight. "Easy there, Rarity, Celestia's coming to see him but it's great to see the princess again!" Applejack chimed in. Max stood there with a surprised face for several seconds before uttering a word. "S-so let me get this straight, Princess Celestia is coming to Ponyville?" Max asked. "Yes." Twilight answered. "Since you've told her about me?" He asked again. "Yeah." Twilight nodded getting a little nervous. "And she wishes to meet me and is on her way here soon?" Max asked once again with that same calm, but deadpanned tone in his voice. "Um.. Yeah, as well as check up on me and my friends." Twilight said now completely nervous, and Applejack and Rarity could feel the awkwardness in the air too by Max's strange behavior. "Oh dear, Max, is something the matter?" Rarity was the first to ask as she reached her hoof out to him. "Yeah she's right Sugarcube, are ya alright?" Applejack also asked in concern for her friend. Max suddenly walks out to the open door calmly before any of them could tell what just happened. The girls just stood there, gawking at the door from where Max exited from. Applejack was the first to get out of her daze and clear her throat and asks at to nopony in particular as all of the girls were looking at each other. "Just what in tarnation was that all about?" She asked. "I have no idea why he did that." Twilight said as she bolts out of the store with Rarity and Applejack in tow. "But we have to find him and calm him down before Princess Celestia gets here or it will be a disaster!" She says worriedly.

* * *

Currently at Twilight's place, Spike is cleaning up the place after the breakfast and Twilight's studies as he's climbing a ladder to the top to place some of the books Twilight was reading earlier away after she received a letter from Princess Celestia after sending a letter to her sometime after. After placing the books back into their shelves, Spike takes out a feather duster and dusts the dust away until the door suddenly opened. Max Kyochi walks in calmly and shuts the door behind him, accidentally making a loud bam for some reason that the sudden intrusion nearly knocks Spike off the ladder. However, because flow of action was so sudden some of the books that were sticking out of the shelves fall off. "The books!" Spike cried out, as Max unexpectedly catches all the books that fell balancing them on his knee and hand, and grabbing the rest with his hands. Spike does a double-take as he was totally caught off guard by it. "Wow! That was awesome man, how did you do that?" He asked the boy. "Uhh.. I don't know." Max answered. "And by the way Spike, can you get these books please?" He said to the dragon. "Oh! Sure thing!" Spike rushes over to Max, after sliding down the ladder, and grabbing the books off of him and placing them back to where they belong. "So, what's up dude? Did Twilight find you yet?" He asked. "Yeah, she did. At Rarity's to be exact. I was over at her place to check up on how my clothes should be and all that stuff." Max said to him with a weird calm expression on his face. "Uhh.. Are you feeling okay? You're acting weird and you're talking strange." Spike asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Except there's just one thing you need to know." Max said as he got closer to Spike's ear. "While I was at the boutique, Twilight found me there and told me that PRINCESS CELESTIA IS COMING TO SEE ME OF ALL FREAKIN' PEOPLE!" Max said softly then shouted in excitement, causing Spike almost fell over to his left side, but regained his balance. "Whoa! Princess Celestia? That's great! She's really nice and kind! I know you'll love her, she's really amazing!" Spike smiled happy for his friend that he gets to meet the Princess of Equestria. "I know! But what should I do? Considering that I've never met anyone royality before, I don't have a clue." Max questions before realizing something. "Oh no. I didn't realize this sooner. What if I do something wrong and upset her or unintentional insult her without meaning to! I've just never met a princess before for God's sake!" He panicked loudly. "Wow, you sound like Twilight on a bad day." Spike comments. "First of all, you gotta relax dude! If you stress yourself out it's not going to be healthy for you." He says to his human friend. And eventually, he calmed down fast. "Alright, I'm calm now." Max says fully calm. "And I know Princess Celestia personally, so don't worry about it and be yourself." Spike tells his buddy. "She's love ya the way you are and you'll love her right back just like everypony here in Equestria. She's really great, I'm telling ya!" Spike says with encouragement. "OK, thanks Spike, I needed that." Max smiles. "No problem man!" Spike smiles back.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* There's a knock at the door as the boys both look at it and then each other. "Huh. Twilight must be back already." Spike says. "I'll get the door. I just hope it's her. I need to apologize for walking out on her like that." Max said as he walks up and opens up the door. "Hey Twilight! So about earlier, I'm sorry for- huh?"

However, the pony that was at the door wasn't Twilight, but a majestic white-colored pony with flowing multiple color mane and a tail consent of the colors light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope with a pair of magenta eyes staring at Max. The human boy noticed she both had a horn and a pair of wings, meaning she is a Winged Unicorn, or an Alicorn as another term, and she was nearly the same height as him though she was slightly taller than him and not only that Max spotted a necklace of sorts around her neck and a crown on top of her head and he realizes who it is that's beforehand. And to top it all off her cutie mark is that of a stylish sun with yellow and orange colors.  
Max stares at her as he wasn't expecting to meet her so soon, even though this was the first time meeting her, he knew who she's supposed to be. And with that, he forms a warm smile on his face. "Greetings, you must be the human boy, Maximus Kyochi I assume?" The elegantly Pegasus unicorn said kindly. "Yep. That's me." Max says. "I am Princess Celestia of Equestria and it is an honor to finally meet you."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity rounded up the rest of their friends as Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy join them of searching for Max throughout Ponyville after his little unexpected actions back at Rarity's Carousel Boutique store/home. "Where could of Max ran off too?" Twilight asks to nopony in particular as they search every nook and cranky of Ponyville's streets looking for their human friend. "Well ah wasn't expectin' him to walk off silently like that." Applejack comments as she asks everypony around the town if they saw Max, which none of them done. '*giggles* I wonder how fast he's gonna be when we train together!' Rainbow Dash thought while giggling, not taking the situation too seriously and more curious about Max's athletic abilities given his previous status as a book worm. However, Twilight glances at Rainbow Dash in a scolding manner. "Rainbow! Remember, finding Max is our main priority." She said to her rainbow friend. "Goodness graces I do hope he's alright, he looked quite spooked when it happened, but then for reason, he looked calm after that." Rarity speaks up remembering Max's early reaction. "So what exactly happened? Why he acted like out all of sudden?" Rainbow Dash said inquiry curious on Rarity's compliment. "Well, all I did was tell him that Princess Celestia was coming to Ponyville today and she wanted to see him." Twilight answered, "And his face went from normal to horrified to normal again and then walked out like it's nothing which I'm not sure why would do that." Twilight answered. "Maybe..." Fluttershy spoke up, catching everypony's attention. "This is actually the first time Max has ever met a princess and was so excited, that he wants to keep it cool like its nothing at all. But what if he isn't exactly sure how to act around her. I mean, he's going to meet a very important pony and princess after all." She said to her friends. "Ah! I didn't think about that at all!" Twilight cried out now realizing it. "When I first met Princess Celestia, it was so sudden that I was so surprised and honor, I didn't know what to do and say! How could I have not realized it? Poor Max, I should've let him known ahead of time! We have to find him before Princess Celestia gets here first!" She said worriedly. "But we have no idea where he went!" Rainbow Dash said. "Silly fillies!" Pinkie Pie said as she hops around carefree. "Max didn't run away, he just went someplace else! It's obvious where he went!" She said as everypony stopped in their tracks and look at each other and then back to Pinkie Pie, completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean? Where else could he have-" Twilight started to say until it dawned on her. "Oh! That's where he went! It has to be my house! Come on girls, follow me! I hope it's not too late!"

* * *

Back at Twilight's house, Max has started making some tea for Princess Celestia as she took a sit in the lounge area, along with Spike, whom the two were discussing how everything is between the two of them at the Canterlot Castle and at Ponyville as Max came out of the kitchen and placed the plate of tea for three on the small table near them. "Why thank you, Max, you didn't have to." Princess Celestia smiled as levitated the cup of tea with her magic and brought it to her muzzle and took a sip. "Oh my, this is quite delicious!" She said surprised. "Well I learned from my aunt when I helped her with brewing tea or making food." Max said after taking a sip of his own tea as he sat across from the princess. "So." Princess Celestia started to speak, getting right to the heart of the matter as Max puts down his cup of tea and listens to her. "How are you doing here in Ponyville? Have you adjusted already to your new surroundings? And how are you getting along with Twilight and her friends?" She asked. "Well, I must say, I've adjusted pretty quickly to Ponyville and I love it here! Everypony here is so friendly and nice to me words can't describe my feelings of gratitude for them after they welcomed me into their town and took care of me with open arms, though some didn't, but I don't care." Max explained smiling as he remembers his first day in Ponyville as one of his best memories yet. "And Twilight and her friends, they've been really great! Out of all the ponies here those six, and Spike here, have been the most kindest to me and really help me get on my feet since I got here and I owe them everything." Max said proudly, making Spike smile sheepishly and blush pink. "I see, I'm glad to hear it." Princess Celestia smiled. "I don't see any problems with you staying here and you're welcome to stay in Equestria as long as you want." She said to the young boy. "Why thank you, princess!" Max said with happiness. "Please, you don't have to be so formal, you may call me Celestia if you want." The Princess of the Sun smiled. "Oh, sorry Celestia." Max said to her. "Though I am curious, how did you find yourself in Equestria? Do you remember anything at all?" Princess Celestia asked curiously. Max explains how he started falling in the sky when he woke up in Equestria, landing in a lake, how Twilight and her friends found him, being taking care of by Nurse Redheart at the Ponyville Hospital, and the rest of his time here in Ponyville until today as well as his memory loss. "Interesting." Princess Celestia mutters to herself. "I will look into this matter myself and see if I can find a way to return you back home." She says. "O-Oh, I see." Max replied back hesitantly. He's happy that there might be a chance he might go home. But sad at the same time he wishes to stay here with his new friends which was a difficult decision. Princess Celestia caught this and smiled to herself, she knows what he is thinking and she leaves him with the decision to choose which path he will take when the time comes. "Well then, since I still have a little bit more free time, is there anything you like to discuss with me? I wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit more personally." Princess Celestia encouraged Max to talk with her. Max ponder it to himself, thinking of something to ask and comes up with something "Celestia, if it's not too much to ask, can you tell me a little bit about yourself and what you do at Canterlot Castle? Just to get a better idea of the world as well, you know." Max asks her. The Princess giggled. "Very well, what I do at the castle is oversee the affairs of the pony communities all throughout Equestria as well as oversee my prized student, Twilight Sparkle, studies and attend various meeting to discuss the welfare of all ponykind and seeing what way to help everypony. And my most important job is to rise the sun to start the day while my younger sister, Princess Luna, rises the moon as I lower the sun." She explained to the boy. "Hold on, what!?" Max blinked, clearly dumbfounded by what the princess just said. "You rise the sun? And your sister, Luna, rises the moon?" He asked, still dumbfounded. "Why yes." Princess Celestia answered with a smile. "It's one my responsibilities and something I do every day. I take it your world doesn't have anyone to rise and lower the sun and the moon?" She said, taking a sip from her cup. "No, not at all" Max said, now in shockfromo that bit of information. He wasn't expecting that! "Our world, or planet, orbits around the sun and the moon orbits around the Earth so night and day change on their own in my world. Though, there were ancient Greek legends about gods and goddess doing such a feat but no one does that back home." Max said. "I see." Princess Celestia noted. "That sounds weird." Spike finally speaks up after listening to their conversation for so long, but chose not to disturb them. "And is that all you really do at the castle?" Max asked expecting a bit more. "Nope, that's basically it, though I do occasionally come down from the castle to visit the pony folk but they tend to throw me parties and go overboard with the formalities." Princess Celestia said with a slight sigh and giggle. "I see." Max blinked. "Not to be rude or anything, but that sounds... dull and boring, in my opinion." Max said honestly. "Max!" Spike exclaimed clearly not expecting him to say that, but to the young dragon's surprise, the princess actually giggled to that. "Well I can't argue with that." The princess laughed. "So, don't you ever have fun, like normally as everyone else does?" Max asked, at this point not caring if she's royalty or not, he just finds it sad that she doesn't enjoy herself that much as everypony else, "Don't you ever, I don't know, go out for the day not being a princess and just relaxing with friends?" He asked. Princess Celestia blinked, this was the first time anypony, or in this case, anyone, had asked such a thing of her but smiled at his reason. "Not exactly, duties and all, but I thank you for your concern however it's a little hard in my case getting everypony to treat me as they normally would with their friends." She answered with a smile. "You don't mind, if I treat like you a friend except a princess?" Max said out loud unintentionally, but then he realized what he said and Spike gawked him as well. "T-That is to say not like treating you NOT a princess, but still not caring about your status. I mean, just a really close friend. I mean- aw come on." Max blurts out, trying to give his best explanation to the princess, but then gives up. Spike tried his best to stuff his laughter in because of Max's clumsy attempt to recover from his 'mishap', in which causes Max to glare at him. "Grr.." However, the princess wasn't angry at all, instead, she gave out a hearty laughter and enjoyed Max's attempt to treat her equally like everypony else and not a princess all the time. "Ha ha ha, I see." The princess smiled and giggled. "I thank you for expressing your honestly Max, and I look forward to just be 'normal' friends with each other." She said to him. "Sweet!" Max pumped himself and both Spike and Princess Celestia looked at him curiously. "What? It's not every day I get to meet a princess! And being friends with one is awesome! And maybe becoming a royal knight would also be very cool too!" Max said, truly expressing his honesty. Both Spike and Celestia giggled again, he has a way to make everyone laugh and have a good time. Spike was the one to speak up. "Really? And why's that? Why so interest in princesses?" Spike asked him. "Well, I have since it's so cool in video games!" Max said happily. "I see, that's certainly quite interesting." Princess Celestia said. "Does that mean you want to be my 'knight'?" She asked. "HUH!?" Max blurted out in embarrassment. "Uh.." He said, trying to figure out a way out of this situation. "I'm just kidding." Princess Celestia laughed, showing her playful side. "Though, the offer still stands if you want to take it." She said. "Oh, well... we'll see." Max said with an amused expression. Spike nudges his in his side. "So, does that mean you like Princess Celestia in that way?" Spike asks him jokingly. "SPIKE!" Max yelled at him angrily. The three of them laughed and continued their conversation with each other as the sun was getting closer to setting.

* * *

As Twilight and her friends make it to her place to, hopefully, find Max before Celestia arrives in Ponyville, getting a little worried that she might get in trouble with the princess if she makes her wait too long. "We have to hurry! Before Celestia gets here!" Twilight shouted as she dashed even faster to her place. "Ooh, lookie it's Princess Celestia's chariot!" Pinkie Pie giggled in a singing manner as she pointed to the princess' chariot with the two guardspony nearby. "WHAT?!" Everypony cried and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the chariot. Twilight was the first to freak out, her face appearing calm and relax but anypony could tell up close that her eyes shrink in panic and had a nervous smile plastered on her face along with a few strands of her hair pointing out of place. "OK, Princess Celestia is already here and I failed to notice or greet her." Twilight nervously chuckled "That's not a bad thing, as long as we find Max first to help him with his problem, and help him get ready to meet her everything will be fine." She said. Everypony could hear the cackling in her voice as Applejack approached. "Are ya alright Sugarcube? Ya don't look so good." She asked her friend. "Oh! Princess Celestia must be at Twilight's house waiting which is where Max is! Oh, I wonder how they're getting along." Pinkie Pie smiled as she bounced ahead. "Oh." Twilight stuttered. This is bad, if Max really is at her house, and the princess was there too, where Max might still be in a panic state, this will make it seems like Max is an utter weirdo and strange, which isn't what he's like and Twilight doesn't want the princess to think that! Just then, the door to Twilight's house opens, and Princess Celestia and Max emerge from it and to the strange sight to the ponies were laughing together and seemingly having a good time with each other's company. The princess spots Twilight and her friends and approaches them with a warm smile. "Hello, everypony, it's lovely to see you all once again. I take it you're all enjoying yourself together and everything is fine?" Princess Celestia asks as Twilight and her friends bowed before her. "Why, yes, Princess Celestia everything is fine!" Twilight said. "Though we were looking for Max, after he was excited to hear you were coming and wanted to get ready for your arrival. It slipped my mind when he could've gone and I forgot to welcome you to Ponyville when you got here, and for that I apologize." She said to her teacher. "There's no need to be so formal Twilight." Princess Celestia smiled. "It's alright, and besides, I got to chat with Max here, and I must say he's quite a delightful, charming, sweet, kind, and funny person and I enjoyed his company. He definitely knows how to put a smile on anypony's face and I felt quite comfortable around him." She said kindly. Her comment causes Max to blush and looked down at his feet, kicking the dirt a little. "Why thank you Celestia. That's nice of you." He thanked her, which she nodded back in agreement. Twilight sighed with relief to hear that and was even more happy to hear that the Princess and Max got along swimmingly. "Well, my time is about up as I must head back to the castle, but I expect to hear more about you, Twilight, as well as Max here, and your friends." Princess Celestia said as she turns her attention towards Max. "And Maximus, again, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoy your stay in Equestria, and like I said, I'll look into the events that brought you to this world." She said to him, giving him a wink. "Thank you princess." Max smiled. "And one more thing." Everypony was curious to know what he was doing, but Princess Celestia seemed to know as she smiled a bit wider, as Max took a bow and spoke in a mock knight voice. "Until we meet again, my princess." He said. "And, as to you, my brave knight." Princess Celestia says as she does a bow as well. Everypony blinked in confusion at this little scene between the two as both Max and Princess Celestia as the two shared a laugh together, as Princess Celestia steps onto her chariot. "Until we meet again, my little ponies.. and human." The Princess of the Sun said as she took off back to her castle. "Huh.. that went a lot more smoothly than I thought." Max said out loud as Twilight and her friends circled around him. "Max, what was that about?" Twilight said, still a little stunned from the act both he and the Princess did. "And tell me, how did it went? Was everything alright?" She asked him. "My, it seems the princess was quite taken with you! You're quite the charmer." Rarity teased with a giggle. "Hey, so what was that all about, between you and the Princess?" Rainbow Dash got in his face and gave a sly grin. "You seem a little too close with the princess there. What's that all about?" She asked him as well. "Aaaaaaaaaa... let's get inside and I'll tell you what happened!" He said in a goof-like voice as everypony quickly entered Twilight's house to hear the details of Max's conversation with the Princess, with Spike also helping out with. But before Max could go back inside the house, he said something to the night sky. "Your night skys are beautiful. Good night... Luna."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Songs used:** **Green Bird - Cowboy Bebop**


	4. Applebuck Season!

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**_

* * *

"Boy howdy! Ah got mah work cut out for me." Applejack speaks out loud as takes a look over yonder at fields of apple trees as far as the eyes can see. "That there is the biggest bumper crop a' apples ah ever laid eyes on." She said. "Eeyup." Big Mac agrees, who's standing right next to Applejack, as he views the field of apple trees with her, and added what he really thought of the situation. "Too big for you to handle on yer own." He said. Applejack just giggles and playful nudges her brother in the side. "Come on, big brother! Ya need to rest up and get yourself better. Ah haven't met an apple orchard yet that ah can't handle." However, Applejack nudged Big Mac's in the wrong spot, where he has his cased around his sides and belly from where he injured himself earlier before, and the red pony glares at Applejack in irritation letting his sister know that she hit his sore spot. "Oops, sorry." Applejack apologized and then looks back to the apple field. "I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end!" She said. "Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of." Big Mac nonchalantly said. Applejack takes offense to what Big Mac said and glares at him. "Are ya sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" She said to him. "Eeyup." Big Mac answered back truthfully. "Why of all the-" Applejack stomps in protest and outrages at her brother. "This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalist of friends and the most dependable of ponies?" Applejack gets right in Big Mac's face as she says this, getting her point across, but even with her brother slightly backing away he's still unconvinced "But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up!" Applejack wouldn't hear another word and she interrupts her and points her hoof at him to let him know she will not hear any of this. "Don't ya use yer fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! Ah said ah could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to ya!" She said to him. "I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this apple season." Applejack said proudly as she looks across the acre of apple trees. "All by myself!" However as she takes one last look of the hundreds of trees she said will do, a look of uncertain appears in her eyes and hides this from her brother as she gulps. Surely this isn't going to be too hard now will it?

* * *

Chapter 4: Applebuck Season!

Max wakes up peacefully in his bed, which consists of a single layer of blanket for the bottom, a pillow, and a comforter to cover himself with. He stretches and yawns as he remembers he's currently staying with Twilight at her house and is currently sharing a room with both her and Spike, a baby dragon, who he's become close friends with, as he slowly gets out and grabs his clothes off to the side. His clothes are clean and dried as Twilight volunteered to clean them herself which Max gladly accept and thanked her for, but wishes to clean his own clothes from now on. As he finishes getting his clothes and stuff on, he stops and ponders to himself a bit over the meaning of his dream two nights ago. There was something felt off though. He shrugs it off as there's no use to pondering it at the moment. And with a bunch of energy, Max makes his way downstairs without haste to be greet by his good friends Twilight and Spike, whom both have decided to let him live with them which he cannot thank enough for. "Well, someone seems to have a lot of energy this morning." Twilight playfully teases as him as he jumps from the stairs to land downstairs perfectly. "Morning Twilight, morning Spike!" Max calls out happily. "Morning to you too, buddy." Spike smiles. "Slept well?" He said to him. "Yup." Max smiles back. They started to eat breakfast and after they were done, Max and Spike are sorting out Twilight's books. Max thought about his meeting with Princess Celestia, and that everything was taken care of. He thought of a her as a wonderful Princess that cared for almost everything in this world besides bad stuff. Spike climbed up a ladder with a book in his hand, then asks Max something. "So Max, What're ya gonna do today?" He asked. "Well I'm thinking about going to see Applejack and her relatives, ya know, to explore some more." He said. Twilight came downstairs while using her magic to hold her book in the air while reading "Max, what are you going to do today?" She asked. "I think I'll be going to see Applejack and her relatives again, like help her out with something called 'Applebucking'." He said. Twilight closed her book and gave it to Spike "That sounds like a great idea, want me and Spike to come with you?" she asked. "Sure, having company is nice once in awhile" He said. Then for wanting to change the subject, he remembers something he forgot to mention earlier. "Oh yeah, before I forget, there's something I forgot to mention the other day." Max said as Twilight and Spike perk up to see him pulling something out of his pocket, a golden ticket and both of them realized what it is. "When I was talking to Princess Celestia when she came to visit she gave me this ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala as she said it would be an honor for me to attend and she would be happy as well. She's seemed to like me enough to trust me to go to such a place, but what's a Grand Galloping Gala?" He asks. Twilight jumped for joy as she heard this. "This is amazing Max! You get to go to the Galloping Gala with me and my friends, this is exciting! I'm really glad the princess trusts and likes you so much to have you attend with us!" She says In excitement. "Finally! Another guy to hang out." Spike smiles, and Twilight gives him a sly look. "Well, I mean it's nice to have another guy to talk to so I won't be so bored as such a girly frilly frou-frou event, but I feel sorry for Max he has to go to." "Sure you are, Spike." Twilight rolls her eyes playfully, knowing well that Spike doesn't mean it and is also excited to go to the Grand Galloping Gala and both are extremely happy to hear Max will be coming as well, if he doesn't return home beforehand. In fact, if they find out a way for him to return home, they could have the Grand Galloping Gala as the perfect farewell party for him. "That's great and all, but didn't y'all hear me before? I said what's a Grand Galloping Gala?" Max asked, raising his voice a little to get their attention and still confused about it. "Oh! Sorry about that." Twilight looked at Max with an apologized expression. And with a hint of half-amusement, as she clears up her throat and begins to speak, "Well, for starters, the Grand Galloping Gala is an annual royal ball attended by primarily high-class ponies, which is basically a big party with dancing, snacks, and such as well as exploring around the Canterlot Castle grounds which the gala is held once a year by Princess Celestia herself." She explained happily. "Oh.." Max said, but he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. "Are you sure, someone like me, should attend such a fancy place? I maybe the one for large crowds, but not one of the higher societies, and I don't know if it will be a lot of fun." He said, unsure about the idea of going to some event big as that. "Don't be silly, of course it will be fun!" Twilight reassured Max. "And besides all of us will be there so it will be even better!" She said with hope. "Well, if you say so." Max gives in, though, he did brighten up a little. He'll think about going sometimes. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "Huh?" Max said out loud as the shaking got worse. "What's going on?" He asks as he puts his ticket but in his pocket. "I don't know." Twilight said as she starts vibrating because of the shaking. "I think it's coming outside." Spike pointed out. "I'll go check it out." Max says as he recklessly charges out of the front door to see what the fuss is about. "But Max, wait! That's dangerous!" Twilight yells worriedly as she and Spike chase after him.

* * *

In Ponyville, Rainbow Dash flies above the town to take a look what's causing the shaking throughout Ponyville as they can hear the sound of whatever it is drawing closer to Ponyville in a cloud of debris. And just then Rainbow Dash spotted what was causing the small tremor, a herd of cows! "STAMPEDE!" Rainbow Dash shouted to alert her fellow pony neighbors from the sky. Max was starting to panic at her message as he too focused ahead to see what was charging this way. To his biggest surprise, it was not what he was expecting. "What the? Cows?" he shouted. Everypony in Ponyville screamed in panic, some ran like headless chickens or some went back into their homes and took their doormats inside and closed their windows. Pinkie Pie however was enjoying the moment. She shook up and down. "Heeeey! Thiiiis maaaakes myyyy vooooice soooound siiiiilly!" Max was gawking at her. "Pinkie Pie! Cows are charging to Ponyville! Run!" He screamed. The mayor of Ponyville stood in the chaos of the panicking ponies. "Everypony calm down! There's no need to panic" she said surprisingly calm in the situation. Rarity galloped over to the mayor. "But mayor! What ever shall we do?" She said while putting her right fore leg on her head. Max was about to run off to a safe area until he heard Rainbow Dash yelling. "Look there!" She said while pointing her hoof in the distance. Max turned around, in the distance he saw a pony and a dog, he knew straight away who it was. "It's Applejack!" He yelled happily. Applejack and the dog went to different sides of the stampede, they herded the cows into a more straight line. Pinkie Pie, somehow, randomly took out a box of popcorn in her hooves. "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen!" She said as she stuffed her mouth into the popcorn. Max had a face of disbelief. "Seriously Pinkie? How can you act like this at a time like that!?" He shouted to her. "And where in the actual heck did she get the popcorn from!?" He asked anypony. "It's better not to know Max" Rainbow Dash said. He saw Applejack ramming a cow by its side, she then whistled to her dog in which the dog barked happily in response, the dog then jumped on the cows to get in front of the stampede. Applejack jumped on top of a cow. Max was gawking in amazement. And he noticed she had a rope with a lasso clenched in her teeth. He knew what was coming but he wondered what one lasso could do to a stampede. The cowgirl pony spun the lasso in the air, she threw the lasso at a cow in the front of the herd, it caught the cow's neck. Applejack tugged on the rope to make the cow change direction, the dog barked happily as the stampede turned right away from the town. Applejack let out a 'YEEEHAAA!' cheer. The Mayor and Ponies of Ponyville cheered Applejack's successful triumph of the stampede. Max, however, had different unnecessary thoughts, he ran off to where Applejack is. Twilight was still finding him until she saw him run off. "Max! Where're you going?" She yelled to him, but he didn't reply or looked back.. 'Wow! That. Was. Amazing! I have got to see her!' He thought excitedly in his head. He didn't know why he was getting so excited, but he just wanted to know how she could do it. He knows that the ponies in this world are unique in different ways, he actually didn't really know why he is wanting to see her. Spike sees him runs off and decides to follow him to know what was going on with him.

Max got near to the cows but slowed down, even the cows in his world these one's are no different, scared and confused about Humans. He decided to either join in at the appropriate time or when they leave Applejack. Applejack threw the rope out of her mouth "Now what was that all about?" She asked the cows while walking up to them. A cow mooed in reply, Max raised an eyebrow 'Wait. How can they understand each other?' He thought. The cow then coughed. "Oh my! Beggin ya pardon Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes!" The female southern accent cow said, which made the other cows shiver. Max then face-palmed. 'D'oh! I forgot, I'm in a world of talking animals that's beyond ALL groundbreaking rules. Of. Freaking. Course.' He thought aggressively over his stupid question to himself. "Ah completely understand." Applejack smiled happy to know what happened and understands. "Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." She said. "We certain will. Applejack." Daisy Jo smiled until all of the cows and her stepped backwards a bit, getting all startled, puzzling Applejack, and looked fearful behind her. "Oh good heavens me, what in Equestria is that?" Applejack turned around to see where Daisy Jo was pointed to find out what got them all spooked, until she saw a familiar human, and the only human, in a green jacket and gray overcoat waving sheepishly at them. Applejack gave the boy a sheepish smile and saying "Hi." She rolled her eyes before turning back to the cows. "Ya mean him? Don't worry about him, he's mah good friend, Max, and he's the only human in Equestria." Applejack explained to the cows. "He's from another world, but don't worry, he's the most gentlest and kind-hearted person y'all ever will meet. Trust me, ah wouldn't steer ya wrong." Applejack said to them honestly. "What's up?" Max smiles nervously at the cows as they continue to look with a cautious look until they slowly relaxed a bit. "OK, if you say so dear, we trust you." Daisy Jo said, while smiling at Max and tells her herd it's time to go back home. "Goodbye Applejack, and so long Winona!" She said. And after the herd of cows left, Applejack turned around to face him with a half-amused half-suspicious glance. "So, mind telling me what'cha doing here Maximus?" She asks him. "Well, Max here, just wanted to ask you something." Spike said while pointing his finger at Max and coming up towards him, making him scare the living crap outta him. "Spike? Wha- Never mind. Well I just wanted to check up on you Applejack." Max said, though Applejack gave him a glance that suggested she didn't exactly believe him. "Oh really?" Applejack said with a smug. "Oh don't give me that look, but actually.." Max closed his eyes to relax and gather his thoughts before opening his eyes, sighing in delight, and expressing what he wanted to ask. "I just wanted to say, you're just.. amazing Applejack! I mean, the way you herded those cows out of the way to stop the stampede, that was beyond cool, especially with that lasso trick and I wanted to know how exactly you did that! Have you've done something similar like that when you were younger with the lasso and your stunts? Do you think you can teach me some of it? Um.. I hope these questions aren't bothering you. Are they?" He asks. Applejack was flattered by Max's childish admiration for her and giggled from his honest and sweet praise about her as she slightly blushes. "Aw shucks, it's nothin' special, but I'm kinda busy at home at the moment however I'll definitely show ya one of mah tricks or two, ah promise you that." She said. "Oh Sweet!" Max grinned goofily as he pumped up his right arm in excitement. "I think there's another reason why you wanted to see Applejack, Max." Spike chuckled to himself as he whispered to himself so that neither one of them knows what he just said. "Oh yeah? What was that Spike?" He asks, catching something that Spike muttered, and looks at him suspiciously. "Nothing." He said. "Anyway, let's head back to town, I want to check up on everypony." Applejack calls out to Max and Spike to follow her. As they approached the town, all of the ponies cheered for Applejack for saving them from the stampede, as Applejack and her pet dog Winona ran down the hill crying out in excitement with both Max and Spike in tow, though they chose to walk instead of run after Applejack. "Yee haw!" Applejack smiled. "Yee haw! Ride 'em cowpony!" Pinkie Pie jumped for joy mimicking her own version of Applejack's stunts in the most open space within the crowd of ponies as they all smiled and giggled at Pinkie Pie's attempted. "Applejack was just... just..." Mayor Mare started to say, speechless after seeing the whole event, but couldn't find the right word to express her thoughts on Applejack's bravery to Twilight and Rarity. "Appletastic!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed upside down from above Twilight, Rarity, and Mayor Mare defying the laws of physics and gravity somehow until she fell down on her back. Nopony knows how she does what she does sometimes. "Exactly!" Mayor Mare agreed. "We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town." She said. Pinkie Pie's eyes lighten up knowing exactly how to showcase their appreciation for Applejack. "I know!"

* * *

"A party!" She said. Pinkie Pie smiled at the decoration all around Town Hall, as everypony fixed up the place for a 'Thank You Applejack' appreciation party. "We all ready?" Twilight asks Rarity as she finishes tying up a large red bow on a tree. "Just one last thing." Rarity says as she uses her Unicorn magic to lift a large yellow banner with Applejack's cutie mark symbol on it in front of the Town Hall and attaches it above the second floor balcony. "Now we're ready." She says. "Is Applejack all set?" Twilight asked. "Actually, I haven't seen her yet." Rainbow Dash answers as she flies down to greet her friends, "And speaking of haven't seen anypony, where's Max?" She asks. "Oh, him? I don't know actually." She said. Max was at the bridge as he looked over at celebration that's being set up. He then smiled sadly. "It must be great to be a hero." He said to himself. All the attention he ever got was his high school grades and awesome dance moves. And here, for being 'Unknown Creature' in Ponyville, Equestria. He let out a huge sigh, it's no use acting up like this, he walked over there seeing his friends huddled together. Max walks the hill to his friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" Max said casually, trying to make them forget his sudden movement to Applejack.

After some time finishing up the decoration and gathering all of the ponies to the Town Hall to make an announcement for Applejack and thank her for saving Ponyville with a party, almost all of the ponies have arrived and Twilight takes her place by walking over to the announcement stand. In the back of the crowd, Max stands behind the ponies as Twilight starts to begin her speech along with Spike riding on his shoulder again as the two of them oversee the event from afar. "It's going to start soon, I can't wait!" Spike exclaimed with joy as he pumps his arm into the air. "I know, right? But Spike, please be careful where you dig your claws into me Okay? I don't have tough skin on some parts of my body." Max chuckled lightly with a hint of worry in his voice. "Don't worry! I'll be careful!" Spike replied, getting the message as he look onward when Twilight organizes her notes. "But can't we get in closer? We'll barely hear what Twilight has to say." He asked. "I would, but then I'll be in front of everypony, and I rather not be in their way." Max said while looking bashfully. The ponies around Max looked at him and smiled at him for his courtesy as they looked back to the stage as Twilight begins her announcement. "Welcome everypony!" Twilight announced in a big voice to address the audience as she shuffles her cards with her magic. "Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-" "Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there?" Rainbow Dash suddenly butted in, shoving Twilight over without meaning too, as she makes her own announcement. "What an athletic! This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's going to be so awesome!" Twilight wasn't exactly amused that she was interrupted like that as Rainbow Dash does a low squeal at her excitement of how awesome her move will be with Applejack's help. "Exactly. And" "And this week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time." Pinkie Pie expresses her delight, much to Twilight's annoyance and her bewilderment. In the crowd, Max giggles to himself while shaking his head as he watches as Twilight keeps on getting interrupted like that. "Poor Twilight." He says. "What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked, forgetting she was angry of being interrupted again. Pinkie Pie blinked a few times at Twilight like she totally forgot why she came up here and then perks her and looks back at the audience. "Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" All the ponies in the crowd roared into a cheer upon hearing that as they cannot wait to get their free samples from both Pinkie Pie and Applejack as they know how delicious their food are. Spike also express their excitement with the twinkle in his eyes while Max's giggling becomes louder. "Free samples? Sweet!" Spike exclaimed to himself in childish gesture. "I loved the food Applejack made at Max's welcome party before and Pinkie Pie's sweets from the store were also delicious so I'm looking forward to this!" He says with excitement. "Oh... kay, that's great." Twilight said with annoyance and she pushes Pinkie Pie away to continue her speech, "Now if I could just make a point without being inte-" "Twilight?" Fluttershy called out to her from the side. "-rupted" Twilight looks away in defeat. "Twilight, I'm so sorry." Fluttershy apologized for interrupting Twilight's speech to address her own speech. "But I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." She said. After she gave her piece, Twilight looks around the crowd with annoyance to see if anyone else will interrupt her. "Anypony else? Anypony? No?" Twilight asks as she slightly glares and sees nopony else coming up she clears her throat and takes her notes again to continue, "Well then, as I was trying to say-" Just before Twilight could continue, she spotted Mayor Mare on the side of her smiling which was quite cheesy to say the least at her, and Twilight shouts out in defeat as her cards shatter as well. "Urgh! Nevermind!" Twilight walks through the crowd as Mayor Mare takes her place at the stand. Max bursts out laughing so loud, that he fell on the ground with Spike coming off his shoulder, then everypony starts look over there where he was at with confusion and some of his friends and other ponies just glared at him. Max notices this and stops laughing slowly. After moments passed by, he finally spoke up. "Heh... Sorry.." Max said as he standed back up. Then everypony turned their attention away from him. Twilight joins up with him and Spike in the back. "I can't believe this! Not once was I given a chance to tell my speech and I worked on it for hours!" Twilight complained as she positioned herself to Max's side. "Does anypony know it's rude to interrupt somepony?" Twilight said furiously. "I know, right?" Max said. "Then why were you laughing?" She asked. "Because Twilight, I understand how your feeling." He said to her. "You do?" Twilight asked curiously. "Yes, This reminds me of something back home. Back in elementary school, some of the students would always interrupt my project speeches and it annoyed the living heck outta me to no end." Max said annoyed as he remembers a bit of his past with Twilight and Spike. "Really?" Twilight smiled a bit. "It looks like your memories are coming back nicely. It doesn't seem like we need to worry about a long-lasting memory lost problem for you." She said to him. Max smiled as Mayor Mare started her speech. "And so, without further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize." Mayor Mare announced as she gestured to a large golden statue to her right with a blue ribbon on it and a small pony statue on top of it. "Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack." The crowd goes wild and cheer for Applejack as the curtain unveil themselves to reveal that Applejack wasn't behind it! "Cool! Way to go Applejack.." Spike cheered and didn't realize Applejack was there as everypony around looked at him. "That was awesome! I mean... heh." He said nervously. Max, however, wasn't paying attention to this at all as he remembers his past life in school.

As he daydreams, he never had friends at school, no one was even nice to him except his teachers. But here, he's already made a bunch of friends that quickly warmed up to him. He would do anything to make up for all that kindness towards him, like when he made pancakes for the girls that day. Every time he thinks of them, his stomach feels all tied up in knots. He just couldn't help but think about them. They might just be be more than friends, they might even become... 'lovers' He whispered very quietly with no pony hearing him. But that thought will have to wait for a little while longer for the boy.

"...Max? Hey Max!" Spike waved his hand in front of Max's face. He blinked and shook his head, and turned to see Spike. "Oh he heh.. sorry. What did I miss?" Max asked. Spike just rolled his eyes. "How could you not notice, Applejack's been acting all weird!" Spike pointed out. Max made a questioning look as he saw Applejack dragging a trophy. "Oh..." Max said as he rubs the bottom of his chin, trying to figure out what the problem with Applejack is. "Hmm.. I think she might be really tired, like she was doing a bunch of chores by herself without rest or even pause." He said. Max and Spike continued their discussion as Twilight went up to thank Applejack for saving them from the stampede and such and Applejack replied, while yawning and even falling asleep for a few moments, to say it was no problem and went her merry way like nothing was wrong as her friends stand there and watch as Applejack dallying walked off with her trophy. "Okay, I cannot be the only one who found that strange." Max said as Applejack disappears from sight. Twilight nodded and expressed her own thoughts on Applejack's strange behavior, "Yeah, I mean, did Applejack seem a little...?" "Tired?" Rainbow Dash said. "Dizzy?" Fluttershy suggested. "Messy?" Rarity commented as everypony and human looks at her with a questionable look. "Well, did you see her mane?" She said. "She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!" Pinkie Pie bounces into the scene as both Max and Twilight exchanged worried looks to one another. "Hmm... I don't know, but I'm worried." Max whispered as he looked on where Applejack was moments ago with a sad unamused expression.

* * *

Applejack is out on Sweet Apple Acres kicking nearby trees to knock the apples off of it into baskets pulled beneath them, and it seems a good portion of the trees have been cleared out of apples on them. However, Applejack grows tired with each kick as show apparent as she snoozed for a bit and then shook her head back and forth to wake up and to kick the same tree she kicked before only to miss and almost lose her balance. Both Max and Twilight arrived in on the scene as Applejack clears some more apples and look on with concern. "What on earth is that pony doing?" Twilight says out loud as she watches Applejack kick a bucket filled of apples by mistake. "My guess, kicking the basket?" Max half-jokingly half-guessed which resulted in Twilight giving him a slight glare as he looked away giggling. With Twilight rolling her at Max's poor attempt at a joke, she approaches Applejack with Max behind her as she called out to her. "Hey Applejack!" However, Applejack started to take a snooze then and this time, Max called out to her. "Applejack." Applejack continued to snooze and this time both Twilight and Max called her out together. "Applejack! APPLEJACK!" This time Applejack finally woke up from her little 'nap' as she saw in two friends standing in front of her and smiles, with a very tired look in her eyes, to greet them. "Howdy Twilight, Max, it's always a pleasure seein' the both of ya." She says to them. "Not to be rude or anything, can you tell us what it is you're doing?" Max asked as he looked around to see many trees without apples in them and even more with apples still on them. "Yeah, what is all of this anyway?" Twilight asked as well as she, too, was curious. "It's Applebuck Season." Applejack answered as she walked away to the next tree as Twilight teleported in front of her catching her by surprise. "Whoa!" She said surprised. Max was surprised too, but remembered that she was a unicorn and just went with it. "Apple-whazzit Season?" Twilight questioned with a peculiar expression. "Oh yeah!" Max snapped his fingers after realizing it. "I remember you mentioning about it the last time I was here, but what is it exactly?" He asked curiously. "It's what the Apple family calls it harvestin' time." Applejack replied tiredly as she walks to the next tree and Twilight teleports in front of her as Max follows the girls. "We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em." Max and Twilight looked around to see the vast numbers of trees with a worried expression on their faces, concern for their friend seeing as it's too many for one pony to handle. Then Max spoke up. "But you're not doing this alone, right? I mean you take do shifts with Big Mac ever now and again to even out the work, right?" He asks her out of curiosity. "Nope, I'm doin' this all on mah own." Applejack answered back."Wait, say whaaat?!" Max blurts out. "Why? Why are you doing this alone?" Twilight asked a little bit suspicious about Applejack's behavior. Applejack answered back without looking at both of her friends, too focused on her work at hooves. "That's 'cause Big Macintosh hurt himself." She answers. "What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville?" Twilight asked. "Can't they help?" Max raised his brow when Twilight mentioned that. 'So A.j's family is bigger than Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith, huh?' He thought. Max wishes he got the chance to meet them and wonders where they are now and why aren't they helping Applejack. "They were just here for the Apple Family Reunion." Applejack answered, yawning as she walked passed Twilight. "They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm now my own." Twilight teleports in front of Applejack again to try to appeal to her to take a break, but continues speaking. "Which means, ah should really get back to work." Max and Twilight exchanged glances with one another, not liking it one bit that Applejack is over working herself, but Twilight yields as she sighs and lets it go. "Fine." and steps aside. Applejack starts to wobble in place and she looks straight. "So could the both of ya step aside, please?" She asks. "Uh, Applejack? Me and Twilight aren't standing in front of you." Max speaks in annoyance as he watches Applejack wobble in place and looks in her eyes to see the bags under them and slowly swirling around. "Applejack, you don't look so good." Twilight replied back. Applejack shakes her head and starts walking again. "Eh, don't any of you six worry none, I'm just fine and dandy." And Applejack tries to kick another tree and misses. "Whoa." She says. "Uhh.. did she just say 'the six of us'?" Max asked perplexedly and dumbfounded. "Alright, that's does it." Twilight said with a look in her eyes as she teleports once again and front of Applejack and looks at her. "Applejack, do you want some help from the two of us?" She asks her. "Help?" Applejack scoffed offensively and shakes her head. "No way, no how." She said while Max glared. "Sorry to interrupt, but that's just damn rude you know!" He said, causing the girls to gasp and turn towards him with a glare. "MAX!" Twilight and Applejack shouted at him angrily. Max realized what he did was bad as he hung his head sadly at what he just said and apologized with his hands behind his back. "Sorry." He said. "Yeah, you might wanna watch your mouth because most ponies here in Equestria don't like hearing language such as that." She said to him, very serious about it. "Okay, I will." Max said, waving it off. "Anyways, A.j, isn't this too much even for you?" Max said as he looks around to see the many trees around them and noticing Applejack's exhausted movements increasing makes him worried for his friend. "I mean, wouldn't it be better and faster if you actually have others help you Applejack?" He points out his statement. "Excuse me?" Applejack got right up in Max's face, making him back away a bit as Applejack looks directly into his eyes which makes him uncomfortable at this moment as his intended effect from his pointed argument backfired on him completely. "Is that a challenge ah dare hear from you? From the both of y'all?" She said to him, getting angry with him. "Oh?! Are you threatening us?" Max says to Applejack getting up in her face now as he gets angry as well. "You two, stop it! Applejack, just listen to us!" Twilight demanded as she looks at Applejack sternly but to no avail as Applejack walks away, fuming a little bit as her friends in her mind are telling her that she cannot do this task all by herself. "Well, I'm going to prove to ya, to both of ya, that ah can do it!" Applejack shouted back as she walked away from the both of them to continue her work as both Twilight scrunched up her face in worry, and Max greeting his teeth in anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck." Both Twilight and Max watch as Applejack left attending to her orchard all by herself as the two of the sigh in defeat and look on with a look of uncertain in their eyes as the both look at each other as Twilight was the first to speak. "I guess there's no choice but to leave Applejack alone as she clearly isn't going to listen to us right now, come on Max." As she gestured for Max to follow her he compiled seeing as there's no changing Applejack's mind at the moment and as he follows her out of Sweet Apple Acres. Max looks back with a very upset concerned expression wondering if Applejack will be alright and if there's anything he could do to make her see that she needs her friends. "*sighs* Dammit Applejack..." He whispered, wishing no pony had heard him.

* * *

The rest of the day has passed, and it was not going good, especially for Max. His mind had been on Applejack all day. When he was at the library, Rainbow Dash crashed into him while he was reading with Twilight. After that, Rainbow explained that she was flung over Ponyville by Applejack while Rainbow was doing a new stunt that ended up failing. Then after a little while, painful moans and groans can be heard near Sugarcube Corner as Twilight, Spike, and Max went there to see what was going on. And to their surprise, there were many ponies were on their bed, sick from Pinkie Pie's baked goods muffins she made with.. "Applejack." Max and Twilight said sternly in unison as they thought Applejack was the pony who helped Pinkie baked them muffins. Later, throughout Ponyville, there were many ponies, such as Rose, Lily, and Daisy. Max thought it was another another stampede, until he learned that Fluttershy's baby bunnies were devouring each of the ponies' gardens.

"Alright, enough is enough! We need to get Applejack to her senses now." Max and Twilight said in unison once again. Then they turned to look at each other with confusion. For what seemed like all day, Max finally spoke up. "Um Twilight? Let me talk to Applejack this time." Max says, trying his best to get her to allow him to go and try to help Applejack himself. "Please, give me a chance to talk to her. I want to do what I can to help." Max pleds. "No." Twilight shakes head. "You don't need to stress yourself over this. I'll talk to Applejack and straighten this out. You're still getting used to Ponyville and everything about this world, so focus now on our history and stuff for the time being." She says, but Max sighs and shakes his head, refusing to give up trying to help. "I know Twilight, but I want to help Applejack as her friend, as all of you have helped me get settled into Ponyville. Plus, I never overstress myself over anything! And you don't need to overstress yourself as well, so please, let me talk to her this time!" Max says to her, begging for her permission. Twilight was about to protest again, but as she stood there thinking about what to say next she noticed the serious glare sheer determine in his eyes, which makes her coward down a tiny bit for some reason and realizes he won't back down and is bent on helping Applejack out. Not really wanting to force push himself too much, she understands where he's coming from and sighs in defeat. "Sheesh, you're as stubborn as Applejack, but fine, I'll let you talk to her this time got it? Hopefully you can get that pony to realize she's overworking herself and it's doing more harm than good for her herself and her friends." She said, finally letting him get a chance to convince Applejack. Max beans in response and he nods in agreement and smiles. "*sighs* Thank you Twilight! I'll do my best!" He said. But before he goes, Max gave Twilight a another serious glare. "And I wouldn't call myself, 'stubborn' Twilight." And with that, Max bolts towards Sweet Apple Acres as Twilight watches him go his merry way and can't help but smile at his enthusiasm for wanting to help out. 'Why was I afraid of stare? Oh well.' She thought. "He really is sweet loving guy." Twilight mutters to herself. Wait! Did she just seriously said that!?

* * *

"Must.. *gasp* keep.. *gasp* buckin'.. just *gasp* a few.. *gasp* more." Applejack pants as she keeps on kicking the apple tree to knock down the apples into the baskets tied to her sides, clearly beyond exhausted as she continues kicking and her breathing becoming more hectic. "Must finish harvestin'." Just as Applejack was busy kicking the tree, Max approaches her from the distance as he watches her carefully. Just a few feet away from her, Max stops in his track, nervous a bit and tries his best to collect his thoughts so he can tell his reason perfectly so he can get through to Applejack. He takes a deep breath and walks up to her. "A.J, I need to speak to you for a minute." Max called out to her with a strong and calm voice. "I know you don't want any help with harvesting the apple trees, but your workaholic attitude has been causing more problems than just yourself. From what I've heard, you flung Rainbow Dash across Ponyville. You practically poisoned Pinkie Pie and other ponies by mistake. And scared Fluttershy's bundle of new baby bunnies! I know what you gonna say to me, 'Ah don't need help!', but you must know deep down, this isn't right! And I don't give a damn if you're gonna blow me off. I'm going to help you, no matter what you freakin say!" Max shouted, clearly saying what's on his mind right now. Applejack kicks the apple tree one more time and the rest of the apples fall into her baskets, smiles to herself, and looks at Max with a satisfied look in her eyes. "Ah! No, ah don't. An don't say that there language again! What did Twi told ya?" Applejack glared at him for cursing. Max hung his head in annoyance. "Sorry." He said sarcastically. But Applejack accepted it. "Look, ah did it." She then nods her head in the direction of the fields as he follows her vision to see the many fields of apple trees empty of apples, "Ah harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without either yours or Twilight's help. How d'ya like them apples?" She said proudly. At this point Big Macintosh, somehow without either Applejack or Max noticing him approaching them, appears besides Applejack which slightly surprised the both of them and Big Mac looks in the other direction. "Um, how do you like them apples?" Big Mac points out as both Applejack and Max look where Big Mac wanted them to see, though his comment was more direct at Applejack, where the other half of the apple orchard was with apples still aplenty in plain sight. Max's only thoughts were 'Wait! W-what? How come I did not notice that? And how do ya like them apples? *sighs* Okay now, these words and phrases I'm hearing just makes no sense, whatsoever.' Max thought, getting frustrated in his mind, but quickly pushed that aside for now. The sight and knowledge that Applejack only managed to finish half of the apple trees was utterly staggering that is threaten to overwhelm her senses and look on with horror and shock that there were more to be done and mumbled to herself. "Where'd all the apples?" Applejack continued to mutter unintelligent gibberish under her breath as the sight was too much, coupled with the fact was she extremely tired and wore out, that she fainted and collapsed with both Max and Big Mac looking on with worry. Max frowns softly as he looks at Big Mac. "Mac, let's get a towel and a bucket of cold water." He said. The big red pony nods and the two of them go fetch a towel and a bucket of cold water for Applejack.

A few hours has passed since Applejack fainted and she finally begins to stir as she hears a voice calling out to her as she slowly opens her eyes to the human boy looking down on her. "A.J? Oh, you're finally awake." Max asked in a worried tone as he takes off the wet towel from Applejack's head and places back into the bucket of water to sit, having feel the cold refreshing touch of the wet towel Applejack looked much better and relaxed. "Huh? What happened?" Applejack tried to get up quickly, but Max stopped her from raising up too fast and slowly helped her to her hooves. "Ah could've swore ah saw more apple trees left to be buckin'- oh right, there are more aren't there?" She asks. Max simply nods at her as he sits down next to her. "Yes." He said. "What am ah going to do? This will definitely take a couple of extra days to finish!" Applejack laments as she hangs her head in defeat. "But you need help." Max chuckled as Applejack admits defeat as the amber pony slightly glares at him. "And what's so darn funny?" She asks. "Nothing, but I need to tell something.." Max reminisces a bit as he says that looking up into the sky as Applejack blinks and looks at him curiously. "What is it?" Applejack couldn't help but asked. "Let's just say, I was like you once A.J. All foolish and stubborn, a guy who didn't want any help for something he was doing. But do you wanna know who convinced me into needing some help?" Max told her. "Who was it?" She asked. Max smiled and said "My Aunt did, she told me these words that I'll never forget. 'Maximus, you can't always doing everything on your own, sometimes in life, you just gotta have some help from your family and friends. Because if you don't, you could end up being real stubborn.' And in my opinion, helpings a part of life." He says to her as he faintly remembers his past life. Applejack blinked in surprise at the simple, but honest and direct sentence Max's aunt has told him. "And you know what, I wasn't sure why I didn't want any help, maybe because of some foolish pride or whatnot, but she was right. They always helped me out and it felt nice to help them, but when I realize I couldn't do or finish my own stuff and how much problems I caused them, I asked her if she could help me and guess what? It felt just a great as helping someone out and I was extremely happy I didn't have to do it alone." Max smiles brightly towards Applejack as she lets what he said sink in. "So, Applejack do you understand now? You helped so many ponies before, when they asked for it and they didn't feel ashamed doing so, so can't your friends that you help also help you?" Max asks her. Applejack's eyes dart back and forth when her head looking down to the ground and gives a big sigh. "Yer right, you win. Ah was pretty foolish to try this on mah own and ah shouldn't feel ashamed for asking mah friends for help since I've helped them plenty of times. Sorry Max, for pushing you away like that, can you forgive and can ah ask for yer help?" She asks kindly. "Of course!" Max answers back warmly as he gives Applejack a hug. "You can always count on me!" Max said proudly. He then suggested that they should head out of the barn and ask their friends for some help with applebucking. Applejack nodded in agreement and headed out with Max beside her.

* * *

Everypony was working hard at work with the Apples, Fluttershy and Twilight had different methods of collection the remaining Apples. Fluttershy simply stood and the apples fell into her basket. Twilight, however, greatly collected a massive amount using her telekinesis magic. It was a bit hard for Max when he bucked some trees, but then he got the hang of it. But after a while, Max tried a new technique, and that was him jumping towards a tree and slamming it with either one leg or both. Which worked out okay, but ended up having sore legs just after 18 trees. Spike climbed the trees and brought them down by picking them off or eating some of the best ones. "Spike!" Max scolded him. Applejack came with a cart tray of eight bottles of Apple juice. "How about y'all take a little break? Ah got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya!" Applejack calls out to her friends as she pushes a cart with drinks on them, and as everypony, dragon, and human sit around the cart and take their drinks. Applejack sighs and starts to speak. "Girls, Max, Spike, ah can't thank ya enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn." Max's eye twitched and says, "A bit?" The others giggled at his comment. "Like you're one to talk." Twilight counters back at him which Max smirks back at her. "Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry." Applejack said, bowing her head apologetically. "Now ah know the town gave me the Prize Pony award, but the real award is having y'all as my friends, especially you Max. You've been the most helpful and trusting friend ah could ask for." She said kindly. "W-well, I wouldn't know about that." Max says, looking away as he scratches the side of his face. "It's not like I did anything special." He said. "But you did." Twilight vouched for him and smiles. "You didn't want to stop convincing and helping Applejack when she didn't want it in the first place, and what I learned from watching you two about friendship is that it's always great to have somepony, or someone in your case, to help others and that friendship is about giving to our friends as well as accepting what are friends have to offer." She said to him. "Geez Twilight, you're making me blush." Max looks down sheepishly. "Hmm.. but didn't I hear you say that not too long ago? While you were writing a letter?" Max asked. "Yup, I have to write to Princess Celestia about the importance of friendship I've learned while I'm in Ponyville, and both you and Applejack have shown me another important lesson." Twilight answers Max's question with a smile. 'Hmm.. Writing a letter to Celestia about the importance of friendship huh? Maybe I should do that sometime.' Max thought with a smile. "Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry." Rainbow Dash says after taking a sip from her apple juice. "I'll say, but I'm afraid I'll have to adapt to eating just fruit and vegetables here, but it ain't all bad." Max sighs. "What do you mean by that?" Twilight raises her eyebrow. "Don't humans eat fruit and vegetable everyday?" She asks "!" Max raises in alert and shudders a bit, not sure how to explain it to them without alarming them. "Well you see, humans do eat fruit and vegetables back home, are actually... *gulps* omnivores, so, we also eat... meat.." He said to them, afraid of what their reactions might be. "Wait, humans are omnivores?!" Twilight jumped in surprised, clearly shocked by that realization. "Oh! So Max is an omnivore! Omnivore! Omnivore!" Pinkie Pie jumps around happily. "Um, what's an omnivore?" She asks while still jumping. "Well..." Twilight clears her throat as she glances at Max who is looking down ashamed. "Omnivores means he eats both plants, like fruit and vegetables, and meat, like wolves and other predators do. So-" She then gets interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "Wait! Humans eat meat!?" Rainbow Dash jolts her head up in surprise as everypony looks at the human boy. "So, does that mean you eat ponies too?" Fluttershy asked nervously as she lowers herself behind the cart. "What?! No!" Max cried out, a little hurt that Fluttershy reacted like that. "Humans don't eat ponies when they're alive, sure we eat meat, but only when they're already dead. And never once have I ever heard a human eating a live pony before! I can promise you that! Besides, there's humans who choose to be pure vegetarian so we can survive without meat, but I just need the protein and the taste. It's just how we are... I'm sorry to alarm you girls, but I promise I won't eat meat as long as I'm here in Equestria." Max says apologetically. "Alright, I believe ya." Applejack smiles. "I know I can trust ya and I know ya wouldn't do anything to harm anypony around here." She says, comforting him. "Yeah, I mean it's a little surprising you eat meat, but what animal doesn't eat meat?" Rainbow Dash nods as she floats back down and sits next to Max. "Besides, you're one of us, it doesn't matter to us if you eat meat or not." She said. "You're right. sorry for doubting you Max." Fluttershy apologizes as she moves closer to Max, smiling at him which helped him sigh in relief. "We know you wouldn't do anything to harm us, darling, but will you be alright with your change in diet?" Rarity said concernedly. "Don't worry, I'll be alright, plus I do love my sweets!" Max smiles which Pinkie Pie also smiles in response. "Though I can't eat too much or else I'll get fat easily." Max chuckles. After settling down a bit after learning about humans being omnivores as everypony chatted amongst themselves about various things, and Max ponders to himself about getting a job and earning some income to help at Twilight's house as he doesn't want to be a burden to her or cost her a lot of living expenses. "Hey Applejack, can I have a word with you?" Max calls out as Applejack as she finishes taking a sip from her drink and looks at the human boy. "Something I can help ya with sugarcube?" Applejack smiles at Max sweetly. "Yeah, I was wondering.." Max looks to the side bashfully, a little nervous asking her out in the open like this. "If it's OK with you if I can work here attending the fields and such." Max asks the nicest way possible. "Huh?" Applejack was a little surprised by the request, but nodded. "Well of course ya can work here, but mite ah ask why?" She wonders. "Well you see, I'm staying at Twilight's place, but I don't want to be a burden to her and add extra to her living expenses. So I want to do what I can do, and earn some income as well to help out and pay for the food and such that I use there." Max answers honestly. "So is it OK?" He asks. "*Sigh* Max, what did I tell you." Twilight overhearing his reason to work at Sweet Apple Acres. "You don't have to worry about it, but if you feel so strongly about it, I won't stop you. You're a stubborn person but you're also a sweet and helpful individual." She says to him. "*grunts* Seriously Twilight? Was that a complaint or an insult?" Max looked at the purple unicorn with an unamused look as the unicorn also returned his sassy remark with her smug look. The girls giggled around them as Applejack agrees to let Max work here with her and seems very happy and content that he'll be here to help her, now that she's alright with asking others for help.

Just as everything was settling down Spike sits next to Max and smiles at him. "So you're going to be helping out with Applejack from now on, huh?" Spike asks him as he takes a sip from his apple juice, but his tone of voice hints to a subtle and hidden agenda with the smug look in his eyes as he asked this question. "Yeah, I hope you aren't too lonely without me helping you out at Twilight's place from time to time." Max said jokingly that Spike will have difficulty with some of the chores. "Nah, don't worry about it dude." Spike smiles as he narrows his eyes in a suspicious gesture. "So, is there any reason why you want to work at Sweet Apple Acres? especially with Applejack?" He asks. "Why yes, I just want to- huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Max raises a brow at Spike's strange question, not sure where this was going. "I'm just saying, it seems to be you want to work here not because of the job, but to be closer to Applejack." Spike said in a teasing tone. "What's that suppose to-" Max said, getting frustrated at this point. But then when he finally realized it. "!" "*Gasp*!" His eyes shot wide up as it slaps on him what Spike is really trying to say here and blushes at it. "What!? No! It's nothing like that! We're just friends for now, and besides, she's a pony and I'm a human. It wouldn't work like that. I-it's just too strange!" Max said to him, but deep down inside him, he was starting to really develop feelings for not only Applejack, but the rest of the main six themselves. He just hates wanting to confess these feelings called love. "Why? I mean, don't you like her or think she's pretty? What does being two different species have to do with it?" Spike asked an honest question which stops Max in his tracks. 'Why? Well it's freaking obvious? Even if humans and ponies are mammals, it just wouldn't work. And besides, Applejack, or any of the ponies, wouldn't be interest in forming a relationship with a human and no less than myself.' Max thought to himself. Though, if he was a pony himself, it might be a different story, but still, he still wanted to be human as he looks at Applejack and blushes away thinking about what Spike just said. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Spike calls out as he pulls something out from a bag he had as everypony around him gathered around. "What is it Spike?" Twilight asked as Max was thankful that the girls were earshot away from Spike's question. '*sighs* Thank god.' Max thought in relief. "I got the perfect treat for the occasion, here you go!" Spike smiles as he pulls out the same muffins that Applejack made this afternoon and everypony backed away. "Eeew Spike, I threw those all away." Pinkie Pie frowns at the muffins, something Max didn't think Pinkie Pie was capable of doing since it's Pinkie Pie, as she raises her brow curious how Spike has them. "Uhh Where'd you get them?" Max asks. "From the trash." Spike answers. Everypony around him went 'ew' as he mentioned that and can't believe Spike went into the garbage to get those 'muffins' to munch on. Even Max was taken aback. "Dude! That's gross!" Max cringed. "What? They're not that bad!" Spike defends the muffins he likes so much. "Just a nibble? Come on." Spike shows the muffin to everypony and person and all of them shake their heads. "Nope!" Max said, shooting his hands in the air and putting them down as he looks at Applejack's direction when Spike just shrugs and eats his muffins, which further disgusted the girls, and Max couldn't help stare at Applejack a little longer after what Spike said and suddenly realizes he's staring too much and looks away with a slight blush on his face. Though, he doesn't say it out loud. 'One days girls, one day.' Max's final thought said.

Big Macintosh was looking over the group of friends, mostly Max, and wondered something while looking up at the sky. 'Seems to me like Max being here is the right thing.'

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Griffon Problems

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Griffon Problems

One day in Ponyville, Max and Spike were at the town's café, where they both had some cake and tea, they were talking about what their lives were like before they met each other. Spike was really enjoying the company of his human friend as he talked about his cousin, Shane. "Hehe.. Sounds like Shane's a cool guy." Spike chuckled, wishing that he got the chance to meet him one day. "Yeah well, I wish I could just see him one more time." Max said, starting to feel sad as he barely remembers his past life with his family. "Hey dude, don't worry, I pretty sure you'll be able to get back home." Spike said, trying to cheer Max up by putting his arm around his back. "Thanks Spike." Max said gladly. Spike then got out of his chair. "Oh hey, where are you going?" Max asked. "Oh, I promised Twilight I'd help her at home, just the basic stuff, sorting books, cleaning, and so on." Spike responded with Max nodded in response. "Well Ok, I understand." He said. Spike waved to Max as he headed off to Twilight's.

Max still sat there, drinking his tea until a sertain pink pony suddenly appeared in front of him. "HIYA MAXXY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as Max screamed and fell backwards in his chair, he then got up in frustration. "Ugh, Pinkie Pie, don't scare me like that! And don't call me 'Maxxy'!" Max said angrily. Pinkie Pie just giggled. "Sorry, but have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" She asked. But Max shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her anywhere." He responded. "OK, Thanks anyway." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced away. Max smiled as he got up, picked up the chair, and started to head into town.

"Hmm... What should I do now?" Max said to himself. Just then, an idea came to him. "I know, I'll go visit Rarity's shop to check up on my clothes." He said as he started to run in the direction of the Carousel Boutique. As he ran, ponies around him saw how fast he was and were amazed by his speed. "Wow, look at him go!" A stallion said. "He's just like Rainbow Dash!" A young filly said. "He's so handsome~." A mare said as the ponies looked at her in confusion. Hearing all this is making Max blush as he continues his way.

* * *

"Rarity, are you there?" Max calls out from the front door of Rarity's store, but only with his head sticking out as he feels like he could be disturbing Rarity if he came busting through the door though his arrival is announced by the bell chiming."I'll be there in just a moment!" A voice called out from back as the boy entered the store, not minding that he'll had to wait a little while longer as he takes his time, looking around the place, and it's the same as he came here since the first time. Various mannequins placed throughout the main part of the room with different clothing on them for ponies, unlike Max, showing mostly outfits for mares but he did occasionally spotted a few for the stallions so it's nice to know that Rarity caters to both sides but it would be bad business to focus on one for a pony like her.

Though Max stood there looking around the room, the sound of shuffling changes his focus in the direction of the back as Rarity finally emerges from the back, with her glasses on, and smiles upon seeing him waiting for her, with a little hello wave too, and is quite happy to see him. "Maximus darling, so happy you come make! Please come in! I've just finished your outfits a little while ago, and I do say so myself that they are simply divine!" She says. Max smiles as Rarity seems very proud of her accomplishments with his human clothes and decides to take a peek at his new outfits as Rarity shows him to the back where they are, and his eyes widen in shock as they are exactly like he drew them and he was quite happy, and Rarity noticing the delight in Max's eyes makes her smile more dazzling as she's ecstatic that he likes them. "So uh.. you don't mind if I change in the wash room, right? I like to try this outfit on first and I could wash my old clothes in the meantime." Max said as he grabs the black shirt and light blue pants from the clothes hanger. "Certainly, I would love to see you in them immediately! But allow me to wash your old clothes as you put on your new ones." Rarity offered. He was taken aback from Rarity's thoughtful offer. "Why thank you Rarity!" He says kindly. "But I can clean my clothes, so it's alright! I've already forced you to clean them before and it seems like I'm taking advantage of you!" He says. "Nonsense!" Rarity stomped her hoof down to set her point across. "It is perfectly fine as I don't mind myself, so it's no problem at all, and consider it a small thank you for allowing me to make such intriguing clothing! But if you still insist, in return I want you to wear your new outfit and show it around Ponyville for me." She says, but Max wanted to avoid Rarity from doing more than enough for him already as he doesn't want to impose on her any further than he has to, but seeing the sincerity, but stern, look in her eyes coupled with her sweet smile makes him realize there was no way to sway the young unicorn's mind so he reluctantly gives in and nods. "*grunts* Alright fine… you win, Rarity." He says a little angered. Rarity beams happily in response, glad that Max understands, and points to the direction of the wash room which was located upstairs. "Just remember, darling, just place your old clothes outside of the room and I'll get right on it." She instructs him. "Thanks." He bows respectively as he enters into the washroom, taking off his old clothes and in exchange with his new clothes while placing his old clothes outside quickly so he doesn't accidentally embarrass Rarity by peeking on him as well as cleaning himself a bit more.

After several minutes of putting on his outfit and examining himself in the mirror, Max was quite surprised and happy to see that the clothes fit him perfectly and silently praises Rarity for her top-notch work on making him his custom clothing for the first time and finds the clothes looking great on him. The same white t-shirt as he originally wore, now with a second spare to use, with a dark short-sleeve shirt with a cartoonish skull on the front, the same dark baggy jeans are now replaced with a lighter color of blue. Max continues to wear the same family Yin & Yang necklace along with his green, blue, and white sneakers. He steps out of the room while sweeping his sleeves a couple of more times to look around to see that Rarity has just returned with his old clothes, now finally cleaned and folded, and the white unicorn's eyes sparkle with delight to see her work looking absolutely marvelous on the human boy and beams happily when the boy smiles in delight letting her know that he is happy with his new clothes. "Marvelous, if I do say so myself! It looks absolutely splendid on you Max!" Rarity chirped happily while examining him, relishing her accomplishes on making his outfit as it looks quite handsome on him, circling around him to size him up though pouts a bit. "Though, I do like to mention I wanted to add in my own little details to make it even more marvelous but I wanted to respect your wishes on your outfits and didn't want to upset you. However if you're willingly to allow me to…" "Oh that's alright. Really, it's fine, and I'll let you know if I need it." Max dismisses with his hands in front of him to show that it's not necessary but it does bring up another point he would like to discuss with Rarity. "However, speakin' of which… I have another request I like to ask you, if you don't mind." He asks delightfully. Rarity's eyes sparkle, excited to know what it is that he needs hoping it's another request on making human clothing as she clearly enjoys making a new type of fashion to design. "Certainly! I'll be more than happy to, so ask away… but first tell me what it is and I'll see if I can do it within the best of my abilities." She says, letting him know. "Well okay." Max says as he begans to smile, but slowly taps his foot on the ground, and scratches his face in hesitance as he feels like it might be too much of her. "Well you see… I didn't mention this the other day… but Princess Celestia gave me a ticket to go to the Grand Galloping Gala… and…" "The Grand Galloping Gala?!" Rarity's voice boomed so loud that Max flinched at it and looked at the unicorn with a stunned look and as Rarity starts to get excited with sparkles in her eyes. "You've been invited to the Gala as well, and by Princess Celestia herself no less? Oh my, that is marvelous news indeed! The Gala is simple the most sophisticated and glamorous place to be! The society, the class, the culture, and glamour… it's where I truly shine! And Twilight managed to get tickets for our little small group to attend and I'm quite honored to be there with my friends, and you're attending there as well! Oh, I cannot contain my excitement… it truly will be the best night ever!" She says in excitement. Max just blinked as he wears a blank face and stands there, staring at Rarity, unable to stop her from commentary. It would be kinda rude if he did, so when Rarity managed to calm down a bit, Max manage to get to the heart of the matter. "Yes well… I am coming along with you girls to the Gala, however, I have a slight teensy problem" He says as he gestured with his fingers to show small with his index finger and thumb. "I don't have an suit for the occasion, seeing as my normal clothes won't do, and seeing as there's no humans in Equestria aside from me, I was just-" "Say no more!" Rarity stopped him for finishing his sentence by raising her hoof up to stop him and get his attention with a look of determine painted on her face as she realizes where Max is going with his question. "I would be honored to make you you're first personal suit for the Gala, as I've designed ensembles for the Gala every year, and I shall make yours unique… a generic black suit will simply not do for you and only the best will do instead! Something to complement your style and looks, but at the same time reflect your inner nature more profoundly." She said, full of determination. "I really appreciate it Rarity, I'm sorry for asking so much of you ever since I got here, I'll make it up to you." Max said politely as he looks happy and unhappy for forcing her to do another favor for him.

"Maximus," Rarity calls out to him with a gentle tone. "I am your friend and I'll always lend a helping hoof to my friends, and you've helped me remind me to work on the others dresses for the Gala with your request, and I'm always happy to help and I want to do this… as I find it just exquisite to make a human suit for the Gala and I shall not treat you any differently! The regular black suit was just a simple test to see what it's like, but for the Gala yours will be one tailored for you perfectly! This is a travesty that I must correct at once and I will not hear any more ands, ifs or buts about it." "Heh… Thanks, Rare." Max smiled appreciating her gesture, feeling relieved and happy to finally have a friend to talk to and help each other out… something his aunt and uncle once told him about 'true friends', and then something donned on him as he looks up thoughtful with an idea. "Something unique for me… I wonder? Rarity can you give me a piece of paper and pencil for a moment?" He asks. A little surprised for the simple request, Rarity replied with a nod and smile and used her magic, a blue glow around her horn, as she levitated a piece of paper and pencil for Max to use as he started drawing on it as soon as he got them. Curious about what he has drawing, Rarity takes a few steps closer to observe his progress however he finished in a matter of moments and presented the picture to Rarity which makes her eyes widen in wonder and a small smile. "Okay, now for my suit… is it really okay if I had something like this on it?" Max asked as he held the piece of paper in front of her. "I kinda like to have it on the back, if you don't mind." On the sheet, was a simple drawing a large circle with one half swirling in pure white which took most of the upper part of the circle and the other half swirling from the right to left in the bottom in pure black that mimic his pendant and around that circle was little flares or waves around it that were sun ray symbols, ever much like Celestia's cutie make, however what was different was that there were only 6 of them with 3 of them being white starting from the left to right going up and the last 3 being black starting from the right to left going down. It was a unique symbol, like a cutie mark itself, and it seems to echo the effect of the sun and moon blending together like an eclipse… this was somehow a very fitting symbol for the young human boy.

"Oh my Max, it's simple but elegant!" Rarity commented enrapturing-like as she praised his work. "It's perfect to add to your suit… though I need more thought onto the style to better work with your symbol." She says. "Hmm... Well I do like nighttime, so maybe a nighttime theme for my suit? Kinda like my suit being the night sky with the stars on it?" Max suggested having almost no clue to fashion at all, but that suggestion has sparked an interest in Rarity's mind as her smile widens. "Ah, that's perfect! A dark gray background for your symbol on the back of the suit along with the suit's nighttime truly brings out your hair style, but something to go along with it… gold trimmings on the side? No! Silver trimming on the side work much better… and with a bow? Ah, whatever am I thinking, a tie is the only way to go! Yes, yes, everything is coming together, but what else to add?" Rarity starts to visualizes in her head as her creative juice starts flowing, "This suit will be one of my finest works yet, if I do say so myself! Max, have you thought of considering working for me part-time? You really have quite the talent in designs!" She says. "Hmm… I'll have to think about." Max pondered thoughtfully. 'Well I am more into modelling, so maybe I could ask her about that one day... unless I have to go back to my world in time.' He thought and smiles as Rarity gives him another look. "Don't worry, I know all of you are doing everything to help me, but I just want to help you in my own way as well. Anyway, I better get going… Twilight will be a little unhappy if I don't show up for our study time together." Max said as he thinks about what would happen to him if he doesn't show up. "*sigh* Very well… but if you ever need anything at all, don't hesitant to ask and no more protests from you do you hear me?" Rarity bids Max a farewell as he leaves her shop with his new and old clothes in hand. "Hehe, Yeah, I will. see ya later!" He says as he starts to walk off to the library.

* * *

Max makes his way to Twilight's house, but something stopped him from behind as he's at the front door. "So, your the human everypony's been talking about, huh?" Max turned around to see that it was a griffon. "*gasp* Um… W-who are you?" Max asked nervously. "The names Gilda, I'm one of the fastest in the village" The griffon know as Gilda introduced herself. "Oh, cool. So, uh, are you friends of Rainbow Dash or something" Max asked with curiousity getting the best of him because hearing that she's the fastest in the village reminds him of a certain rainbow-maned pegasus as he places his bag down. Gilda nodded. "Yep, me and Dash are the coolest in Equestria, by the way, have you seen her anywhere?" She asked. "Umm.. Oh wait, there she is." Max said as he pointed to Rainbow Dash with Pinkie Pie who were just a few meters away from them and they were both laughing. "Hey girls!" He shouted to them, getting their attention. "Hi Max!" They said to Max, as they came to him and Gilda.

"What were you girls doing just now?" Max asked. "We were playing some hilarious jokes on our friends and…Oh hey Gilda, Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, What's Up?" Gilda said. "Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda" Rainbow Dash said, introducing Pinkie to Gilda. "What's a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It's a half-eagle, half-lion. They're also myths from my world." Max explained. "And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." Gilda said. "Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember that chant?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sha, they made us recite that every morning, I'll never get that lame song out of my head" Gilda responded. "Sooo…" Rainbow asked again with a sly smile. "Ugh. Only for you, Dash." Gilda said, annoyed. They then started to do their chant.

 _"Junior Speedsters are our lives,"_

 _"Sky-bound soars and daring dives Junior Speedsters."_

 _"It's our quest, to someday be the very best!"_

Max was surprised by their routing that he just couldn't hide his own thoughts from it. "Wow, out of all the chants I've heard from my world, I like this one the most." Max said, replaying the chant over and over again in his head. "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Huh, Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in the morning" Gilda pointed out. "Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later" Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, Um, well sure, no problem, Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you…. later" Pinkie Pie sadly responded. And with that, the pegasus and griffon took off.

As Max watches them fly away, he thinks to himself about Gilda while scratching his chin with his finger. 'Hmm, there's something suspicious about that griffon friend of Rainbow Dash, *sighs* I have to know what's going on.' Max thought, and then noticed that Pinkie Pie was gone "Huh? Hey, where'd Pinkie go?" He wonders to himself. He then remembered that he still has his bag sitting on the ground. "But first, I have other things to do." He says anxiously.

* * *

As Max walks in, he sees Spike reading in a corner silently and Twilight putting down a bag of something ans she looked annoyed too. He walks over to her to see what was going on. "Hey, Twilight." Max waved. "Hm?" She looked towards him. "Oh, hey Max… your a little bit late for our study time, don't you think?" She asks him, not happy at the moment. "Oh, am I? Well, sorry.. but I was gonna ask you, is there something wrong? You look upset, other than for me being... just three minutes late." Maxs asks her, while glancing at the clock to see how late he was, to his annoyance at that. She just sighed. "I guess… Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash replaced my ink with invisible ink and I HAD to go get more… they even messed up my experiment…" She says. "Oh yeah. I've heard about that. I'm sorry Twilight…" He says. "I know they are doing it for laughs and fun… but some ponies find it annoying… like me…" Twilight said. 'Heh.. I know how it feels.' Max thought. "Yeah, you should be careful, Max. They might be after you next." Spike advised me. Max just shrugged. "Doubt it." He says. "I was trying to study, taking notes of my experiment…" Twilight began talking as she placed the new ink near her paper and pen. "If they mess up my studies one more time-" She was then interupted.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie barged in, screaming her name. "Pinkie Pie! NOT NOW! I'm totally not in the mood for a prank!" Twilight replied."No! No! I promise I'm not pranking you!" Pinkie Pie says. Twilight sighed and opened a book, which she and Max began reading. "Rainbow Dash has this griffon friend and she's being a REALLY BIG MEANIE!" She explains. "Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked as they continued reading, flipping the pages with her magic. "Um, YEAH! She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! I've never met a griffon this mean! Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "You know what I think, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight says. "Hmm?" Pinkie wonders. "Well, I think... you're jealous." Twilight exclaims. "JEALOUS?" Pinkie said, not believing a word she said. "Green with envy." Spike added, who was listening on to the conversation. "Well, in your case, pink with envy." "Well, yes. Jealous." Twilight continued. She and Max stopped reading the book. "Listen, Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude." She says. "Improve MY attitude? But I... D... B.. Th... " Pinkie Pie continued stuttering. "Gilda's a... D... Are you seri..." She finally screamed with frustration and left by slamming the door behind her. Max never saw her so upset before. He just sighs in frustration and rubs his head. Twilight and Spike notices this. "Max, are you okay?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache." Max answered, still rubbing his head.

* * *

Later on in the village, Pinkie Pie was wondering about what Twilight said to her earlier. "Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." Pinkie Pie said to herself as she was drinking. "Pinkie Pie!" A voice called out behind her, she turned around to see that it was Max, who was running up to her. "Can I talk you for a second?" He asked. "Uh..sure Max, what's wrong?" Pinkie Pie said as Max sat down next to her. "It's just that, when you were talking about Gilda at Twilight's… it's because… I don't think you're jealous Pinkie." He said, which made Pinkie a little surprised. "You… you don't?" Pinkie Pie asked as Max shook his head. "No, I was actually going to spy on you and them, but I couldn't because I had other stuff to do. I have my suspicions of her, and I do not like what she said to you." Max explained.

For a few more minutes of Pinkie Pie and Max talking together, they heard Gilda going "Hey!" They turned to see who she was talking to. "Fluttershy." Max and Pinkie Pie whispered in unison. "Please, excuse me.." Fluttershy apologetically said. "I'm walkin' here!" Gilda exclaimed. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I-I-I was just trying to…" Fluttershy apologised but Gilda mocked her. "Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus!" Gilda insulting said, making Pinkie Pie and Max shocked at what she called Fluttershy. Finally, Gilda roared at Fluttershy, making her fly away tearfully, everyone looked at Gilda "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." She said as she flew away.

Max's shocked face turned to angry "That. Rotten. Little. DIRTBAG! She's a grump, a bully, and a jerk! Pinkie Pie, out of all the ponies and other creatures I've met here, Gilda is, by far, the WORST. No one talks to Fluttershy like that, and I mean NO. FREAKING. ONE!" Max says, load enough for everypony around them to hear. Their eyes widen and mouth gape open when he said all that, even Pinkie Pie. He notices this and stomps away angrily to prevent anymore awkward moments. Pinkie Pie snaps out of it and comes up with and idea. "This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style" She exclaimed. When Max heard what she said before leaving off, his only thought was, 'Oh crap.'

* * *

Max was wondering around town, trying to find Fluttershy, but she was nowhere to be found. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy, where are you!?" The boy shouted out to his shy pegasus friend. "Max..." was what he could right behind him. He turned around to see Fluttershy with red puffy eyes and still sobbing. "Fluttershy, I was looking everywhere for you. I was really worried about you." Max began to speak as he walked up to her. She started listening to him because she did heard him correctly. He was worried about _her_? "Fluttershy... I saw what happened back there and I really understanded how bad you were mistreated. I was so furious about what Gilda said to you, that... I.. didn't do anything at all about it." Max said as he refused to look at Fluttershy in the eyes. "I just wish that... I couldn've done something to help you in that situation in the first place.." He finished as he was on the verge of tears. Fluttershy, on the other hand, or hoof, was stunned by what he said that she did next thing Maximus never expected to happen.

Fluttershy hugged him tightly while still crying her eyes out, catching him by surprise. He didn't know what to think was gonna happen next. So he hugged her back, now making her surprised as she blush a shade of pink. As they hugged, Max tried to calm her, "Shh.. It's okay... she's gone now... Shh.." He whispered. However, she continues to cry for a bit. Once they let go of each other, even though secretly they didn't want it to end, Max thinks of something. "C'mon, let's head to the library." Max said as she nodded softly and took her back to Twilight's house.

When they were there and got inside, Fluttershy seemed to be calming down, was still sniffling a bit. "What happened?" Twilight asked as she approached them. "Well, lemme see… Oh yeah, it was that griffon from Pinkie's jealousy story and she was bullying Fluttershy." Max told in a not-so-happy mood to Twilight since she accused Pinkie for being jealous. "Wait! Griffon?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, you heard me right. Fluttershy was just right there on the scene in town being okay, until it all goes down from there when Gilda bumped in to her and started yelling at her, telling her to watch where she's going, when _she's_ suppose to watch where she's going!" Max explained, not leaving the same tone as he gets louder. Twilight was shocked because she blamed her own friend of "Pinkie Pie must have been telling the truth!" She says. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" Max asked. "I don't know…" She answered.

However, there was a knock on our door that caught everyone's attention. "Okay, now before anything else happens, I'm gonna use the bathroom, okay? Okay." Max said as he ran to the bathroom to do his business, leaving Twilight and Fluttershy confused. "Ooookay?" Twilight said as she answered the door, revealing the pony to be Pinkie Pie. She invited all of her friends to a party. Before they could tell her what they just realized, she left as fast as lightning. "Okay… That was weird…" Twilight said. "Hey Fluttershy…" She called her as she was still trying to cheer her up. "Why don't we go to that party? Maybe that will cheer you up." Fluttershy looked at her, still sniffling a bit. "Okay…" She said. Just then, Max came back, unheard of the news. "Okay now... uhh.. What did I miss?" He asked.

* * *

Later, Pinkie Pie and the others were setting up for a party, Max didn't know why, because he was still a little frustrated with what happened earlier, but he's feeling a little better. Applejack came over and asked Max something. "Hey sugercube, who is this, 'Gilda', ah've heard nothin' about?" She asked. "Gilda's apparently one of Rainbow Dash's friends from the past, a griffon to be exact." Max answered.

A few minutes later, ponies began entering Sugercube Corner. "Welcome, Welcome" Pinkie Pie said, greeting the ponies that came in. "Pinkie Pie… What's this party for?" Twilight asked. "Gilda!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Twilight gasped and Fluttershy whimpered. "Gilda? Pinkie Pie, are you crazy? "She-" She then got interupted. "Don't worry, your pretty little heads about mean old Gilda, your auntie Pinkie Pie has got it all taken care of!" Pinkie Pie interrupted, patting Twilight's and Fluttershy's head. "I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy pointed out. Max hears them and thinks to himself. 'So from what I've learn about my friends ages, doesn't that make me the youngest?' He thought. He must ask them about their ages later on.

Then Gilda came through the door. "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties!" Pinkie Pie greeted. Max saw Gilda and went wide-eyed. "Oh no." He muttered under his breath as he sat down on a chair. "The only way to keep myself calm is to just stay out of other people's businesses. That's what my other parents always say." Max said to himself. "And I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." Pinkie Pie said. Gilda grunted as she entered the store. "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." Rainbow Dash said. "Right behind you Dash." Gilda responded and turned to Pinkie Pie and told her something that Max couldn't make out. Nonetheless, she told her, "I know what your planning." Gilda said, threateningly. "Great." Pinkie Pie responded. "I mean, I've got my eye on you." Gilda said very clearly. Pinkie Pie just giggled at each comment she made and said, "And I got _my_ eye on you." "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honour her and welcome her to Ponyville" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to everypony as they all cheered for Gilda.

She walked over to some candy on the table. "Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." She said, beginning to chew. After a few moments, she made a sour face and released a roar of fire. "HOT!" She cried out. Pinkie Pie even roasted a marshmallow with the flames. "G, the punch!" Pinkie Pie yelled over to her. Gilda raced over to the punch bowl. However, she had an unexpected surprise with the glass. "Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Ha! Priceless! Priceless!" Rainbow Dash laughed. Gilda raced over to another drink that was prank free. She chugged the drink and gulped. "Yeah, HILARIOUS." She said, sarcastically.

As Max was sitting down, still calm, and snickering to himself quietly, Spike came over with some Ice cream cones 'Ice cream?... *gasps* Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!' Max eagerly thought to himself, wanting some. He sat with Dane and gave him one of the Ice cream cones. "Thank you Spike." Max said. "Your welcome." Spike replied.

"Hey G, look! Presents!" Rainbow Dash pointed to several boxes of presents lying on the table. Gilda immediately ran over to the presents, excited. She began opening a cylinder one, but several fake snakes shot out of the can and surprised her, which made everypony laughed. "Spittin' snakes." Applejack said. "Heh, somepony pulled that prank on me last month." She proclaimed. "Ha ha. I bet I know who THAT was." Gilda responded, sarcastic with her laughter again. "You DO?" Pinkie Pie asked. But Max didn't understand, was Pinkie Pie really pulling all those pranks?

* * *

Later on with the party, Fluttershy had started directing the birds' song. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came out, excing, "Cake time everypony!" She said. "Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike excitedly asked. "Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She IS the guest of honor after all." Twilight replied to Spike. She was right about that. "And besides, it's not even your birthday." Max pointed out. "Exactly!" Griffon pushed over Spike and moved over to the cake.

She was beginning to enrage Max. But he was still trying his best not to get angry. Gilda took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Yet, flames appeared on the candles again. Gilda noticed this and tried to blow out the candles again, but they turned on anyway. Everypony began laughing again. Gilda continued to try blowing out the candles, but failed every time. "Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank! What a classic." Spike announced. "Now, I wonder who could've done that!" Pinkie Pie said. "Yeah, I wonder…" Gilda replied. Spike literally began digging through the cake. "Mmm, who cares? This cake is amazing!" He came out on top. "SPIKE!" Twilight scolded. "What? It was great, try some." He offered.

Max could see that Gilda was getting annoyed and angry. "Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda replied, trying to keep her cool. "Come on then, let's have some cake." Rainbow Dash said as she ran over to the cake. After a moment, Applejack announced another event. "Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play!" She announced everyone. "Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked. "Well, I am the guest of honor; I'll have the purple tail." Gilda said, quickly retrieving the tail.

Max was starting realizing that the whole time at the party, she was acting like a child… maybe even worse than a child. He really disliked her. just like those kids at his school from his world that acted JUST like her.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded!" Pinkie Pie encouraged. "Hey what- ugh-" Gilda said as Spike quickly blindfolded her. "What are you doing? Rrrah." Pinkie Pie then spinned Gilda around. "We're spinning you around and around and then you pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Pinkie Pie directed. "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Gilda mocked. "Heh, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." She turned around the exact opposite way the poster was at. "Wait. The poster is this-" Pinkie Pie tried to warn. Gilda slipped on cake icing on her desserts while she was walking. She crashed in the other room and came out with the tail on her beak. "Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie Pie pointed out. All the ponies laughed, causing her to finally burst into flames, figuratively. She roared in anger, which scared Max a little. "THIS is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. ...and Pinkie Pie, you, you are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you can make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." Rainbow Dash didn't move though. Instead she had an angry expression on her face. "COME ON, Rainbow Dash. I SAID, we're leaving." She shouted. Max just couldn't hold it all in anymore. His face was burning red, and Spike noticed it too. "You know Gilda…" Rainbow Dash spoke. "I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." She admitted. "WHAT?" Gilda gasped. "OOH." Pinkie Pie said. "So I guess I'M queen lame-o." Rainbow Dash continued. "Come on, Dash, you're joshing me." Gilda responded, laughing weakly. "They weren't all meant for you specifically; it was just dumb luck that you set them all off." She said. "I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Pinkie Pie shared. "No way. It was Pinkie Pie." Gilda continued to be a stubborn child, trying to act 'cool'. "She set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me." Max, at this point, cautiously slammed his fist onto the table, now catching everypony's attention. He finally spoke, "Why are you still here Gilda? There's the door, I think only YOU should leave." Max said angrily, while pointing towards the door. "Dude, calm down" Spike asked nervously, but Max looked at Spike and shook his head. "No, it's fine Spike." He said, nevering making the angry expression leave his face, which made Spike, and the other ponies stare in fear. Gilda noticed Max as the human she had met earlier today. She growled and suddenly lunged towards him. Before she could attack, something amazing happened. He grabbed Gilda's beak like it was no problem at all. He held on to it tightly and then dragged her to the door. "Right this way you little bitch!" Max shouted angrily, which made everypony gasped in shock as he opened the door. Gilda broke free from his grasp and tried to run, but Max grabbed the back of her neck and threw her at the door, he was about to slam the door, but Gilda stopped him and said one last thing. "When you all decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a-" But before Gilda could finish, Max kicked the door shut as hard as he could, causing her to fly away as far as possible. Max then calmed down as he began to walk off. He noticed many scared looks on everyone's face. He couldn't help but say, "I'm…. I'm sorry about that you guys, I didn't mean to snap like that." He said sorrowfully, almost whimpering, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him locking it. This left the others now confused. "What was that about?" Twilight asked, but nopony answered. Then they all started talking indistinctly, saying what happened, and that what happened was awkward.

Rainbow Dash spoke up. "I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here." She apologized. "I didn't know how rude she was, and Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her." She said to her pink friend. "Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Pinkie Pie cheerfully replied. "I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?" Rainbow said. "No hard feelings." Pinkie replied again. They both shocked each other when they shook hooves. They both revealed that they each had the shocker button on their hooves. Everypony began laughing as Twilight walked up to Pinkie Pie. "Hey, Pinkie, sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you." Twilight apologized as well. "It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time." Pinkie Pie accepted her apology. "Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta partying to finish!" Everypony started cheering as the party continued.

Meanwhile, Twilight went to check on Max as she opened the door, but to no avail. She then knocked "Max.. are… are you alright?" She asked, but there was no answer. Suddenly, the door unlocked itself and Twilight used her magic to open the door, and only saw Max on the floor crying in his knees, while tears stream down his face, in a corner. "I'm so deeply sorry Twilight. *sobs* But... I just don't know what happened to me back there. I've never gotten this angry before in my life, I'm… *sobs* I'm sorry again.. about that..." Max said between his sobs. This was actually the first time Twilight saw him crying. She feels really bad for him now, so she walks in and over to comfort him. "It's ok, you don't have to be so hard on yourself, I mean, you were able to speak up to Gilda when nobody else would, and I'm happy you did that." Twilight said, cheering up Max, like he did to Twilight and the others. Max wiped his tears away with his arm and looked up at her. "So.. you mean your.. _not_ upset.. after what I done in there." Max asked, which she only smiled and shook her head in reply. For some reason, Twilight's smile always makes Max feel happy and safe, which is what he liked about her. "Thanks Twilight, I was hoping you'd be able to help me." Max said, smiled then hugged her, and she did in return too. After they hugged for a while, in which seemed to be forever to them, they exited the bathroom to return to the party. Max apologized to his friends for what he did, and they forgive him. But they were actually happy for him that he did it, other then the 'B' word that he used.

After a while, once the party was over, Max helped Pinkie Pie and the others clean up the place. "Boy! That was the best most funnest party ever!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I can't wait for another one!" She said. Twilight smiled and looked over to Spike. "Spike?" She called. "I'm on it." Spike delightfully followed. Max was confused though. "Uhh.. Twilight, did you told Spike to do exactly?" Max asked curiously. "Oh! Well, every time I learn a lesson about friendship, Spike writes what I've learn down on notes and then sends them to Princess Celestia." She explained to him, but he was still confused. "Oh, but how's he gonna send them?" He asked again, but she only said, "You'll see." In which Max rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _"Dearest Princess Celestia,"_ Twilight began to spoke. _"Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

She smiled at every pony, and human. Spike was about to send the letter and Max was about to find out how, but Pinkie Pie stopped him. "WAIT!" She exclaimed. "What?" Spike asked. "Yeah, what?" Max also asked. Pinkie Pie was snickering. "Don't—Don't—Don't forget to send her some ink!" She said, not stopping. Spike looked at the ink and shrugged. He combined the letter and the ink and sent it using his fire breath and it flew out the door. Max was awe-struck at what he saw, which made the other giggle and smirk at him. Pinkie Pie burst into tears from laughing. "What was that all about, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked. "I made Spike send her Invisible Ink!" Pinkie Pie said, continuing to laugh. "PINKIE!" Twilight scolded. "Oh no, Pinkie!" Max also scolded. He remembered that invisible ink trick from today. However, soon every pony, even Twilight and Max, began laughing.

After most of the ponies had left with a farewell, Max walked outside and stared at the moon, thinking about today's adventure. 'So, is this what it's gonna be like living here from now.' He thought to himself. "MAX!" Max turned around to see Twilight with Spike calling out to him. "I'm coming!" He shouted back as he ran to them and then walked back to the Library.

'Maybe... just maybe... I don't need to go home just yet..'

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Dragonshy

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human(s) in it. I do not own *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*, it is owned and copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro._**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dragonshy

It's another fine morning in Ponyville, everpony is doing the same routine everyday. Sitting on a bench with a leg sitting on another and his arms behind his head, Maximus breathed out a sigh of relaxation. He enjoyed the peace, nature and weather, unlike his home however, where it's a place of madness and chaos. To him, it felt great to stay in Ponyville. Max thought back to the other day with the incident of his outrage on Gilda. "Man, I really hope something like that won't happen again." Max said to himself, with high hopes of him never raging out again. "I guess I'll take a walk around." He said as he got up, stretched his back hearing a crack.

Max walked around for a couple of minutes, some ponies still giving him either scared looks or glares, but almost all of them said 'hello' or smiled at him. This is much better then at home, everyone is friendly around here, hopefully.

Max stopped at his tracks and thought of an idea. 'Maybe I'll go see Fluttershy to see what she's up to...Now where is her home again?' He thought as he looked around. His thoughts became interrupted by feeling a bump by something on his leg. Max quickly turned around to see Fluttershy, sprawled on the ground with birds flying around her head. She sat while rubbing her forehead with her hoof, she saw Max walking over to her, kneeling down. "Are you alright Fluttershy? Are you hurt?" He said in a panicking state for her sensitive personality. Fluttershy clumsily stood up quickly. "N-NO! It's-It's my fault I should have been watching where I was going!" She said, panicking as well. Max gently held her shoulders. "Fluttershy! It's okay, it was just a little accident." He reassured her. Fluttershy took a deep sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Max." She thanked him. "Hey, you came at the right time actually, I was just going to look for to ask you if I could come visit your place. Is that alright?" He asked. Fluttershy paused, she looked down at the ground. 'Oh no! What will he think If I showed him my house? This is my first time brining a... a boy.' She thought. She even blushed at the thought. "Y-Yes of-of course! Follow m-me!" She stuttered as she gestured him to follow. Max looked at her nervously while walking forward.

While walking by her side, he was catching Fluttershy making quick nervous glances at him. He wanted to make the mood lift up, so he asked her something. "So... what do you do in Ponyville Fluttershy?" He asked her. Fluttershy jumped, thinking what to say to him. "Um... w-well, I look after the animals." She whispered. Max smiled upon hearing this. "Really? It must be hard work for you." He said. "Oh no it's really nice, I love animals and nature." She said more confidently. They said nothing else, just an awkward silence between them.

Sometimes, Max just always had a bad time having a conversation with other people, it didn't feel... right to him. He knows Fluttershy and him are friends but... are they? Or could they be more then that? Even she thought about this. Max and Applejack trust each other, but this didn't make him think that it earned the trust and respect of the town, it's simply a way of security if you like. But if he could completely earn full trust of them, could they be really-

Max quickly shook his head violently without the notice of Fluttershy 'Stop! They are trying to help me. I... I just want to know what they are doing, if I ask about how I truly feel about them, they may refuse and I may get into serious trouble.' His thought were interrupted by the pony besides him.

"We-We're here." She squeaked, stopping in her tracks. Max stopped, observing his surroundings ahead of him. He gasped at what he saw, her house, or rather her property, is filled with animals and nature. The birds tweeting, the bees buzzing, the sun shining, the river streaming smoothly and calmly. The boy's home was nothing but gloom and darkness, hatred and crime. If only he lived in a place where he could spend his time in a field of flowers and rivers. He may have found what he was looking for.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy said meekly, shivering nervously to await his response. The sparkle wide-eyed human broke away from his trance, he looked at Fluttershy then back to the scenery. "It's a beautiful home Fluttershy, something you definitely can't find from where I come from." Max responsed. Fluttershy's heart was filled with warmth and joy, she made the biggest smile Max had ever seen from her, she blushed bright red at his compliment. She was at a total loss for words.

Just then, a little white rabbit hopped towards them. Fluttershy bent down to the little rabbit. "Oh Angel, are you feeling okay?" She said in soothing and caring tone. Angel went passed Fluttershy to stand in front of the giant human boy. He looked up, the sun shining on the human's face. Max slowly knelt down to Angel with the palm of his hand outstretched. Angel sniffed his hand and hopped onto his hand and he lifted him high up in the air. Angel who is far by amazed how high he is, he turned to Max with a smirk, his arms crossed.

"I think Angel likes you Max." Fluttershy said. Max only giggled. "Really?" He asked both of them, Angel nodded in reply. "So Max, are there any gardens or animals in your home there?" Fluttershy asked. Max scratched the back of Angels ears gently and said, "Well, animals do live with us, like dogs and cats for example. Birds fly around, but of course, we do have gardens, just not as big and beautiful as yours. There's a place called Central park in a city called 'New York City'. It is big and has grass, some flowers and a lake. But I just can't seem to like it all for some reason." He explained. "W-Why is that?" She asked. "It's like when I looked up at a blue sky, it feels as if I'm locked up in a cage of madness and insanity." He bluntly said with his eyes closed. Fluttershy lifted a hoof to her chest. "Oh...I-I see" Fluttershy said. She hated the word 'Cage', imagining animals locked up brought nightmares of them crying for help and freedom.

Angel who was enjoying the soft scratches, suddenly went hopping up and down on Max's hand. Fluttershy walked up to them. "Angel? Are you alright?" She asked as Angel pointed furiously in the air. Max looked for what Angel is pointing to and then gasped at the sight. "What on Earth is that?" He asked worryingly, pointing towards a mountain. Fluttershy looked and gasped. "Oh no! It's coming from the mountain! We have to warn Twilight and the others!" She said. Max placed Angel down. "Take care Angel!" He shouted while he and Fluttershy ran to town.

* * *

Fluttershy and Max ran to Ponyville to find the others and discuss about the cloud of smoke as they saw everypony not noticing it. Just casually walking, chatting and playing. "You gotta be kidding, how can they not notice the smoke in the sky?" Max said, raised his voice in annoyance.

He heard the sound of a ball being bounced up and down. Turning his body around, he sees Rainbow Dash boucning a ball on her head. "Hey Max, Fluttershy, what's up?" She said, looking at them with the ball still bouncing. "Well, there's a cloud of smoke coming from the mount-" Fluttershy said but is cutted off by Pinkie who appeared out of nowhere. "Hi! What're you two doing?" She said quickly, bouncing a bit. "Pinkie Pie, A cloud a smoke is coming from the mountains." Max spoke. Pinkie Pie and the other ponies around them didn't pay attention to their words. Pinkie Pie pointed her hoof at some ponies. "Let's see now...1...2...3...4..5..6.." Rainbow Dash got mixed up with Pinkie Pie's counting, Pinkie Pie shoved a hoof at Rainbow Dash, losing count completely. She grabbed the ball with her wing, glaring angrily at her. "Pinkie Pie! Now I'm gonna have to start over again!" She yelled and flew off. "We're all going have to start over, in a new village, this forest is going to be.." Fluttershy tried to tell them, but Pinkie Pie went to catch up with Rainbow Dash. Max growled. "Guys.."

"Oh, please, this is an emergency. I need everpony to-" Fluttershy said, but got cut off by a voice shouting over her. "Listen up!" Everypony turned to see the source of the voice, Twilight, she stood on a bride, gazing over them with a serious expression with Spike sitting on her back. "Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria." She said, everpony looked worried, gasping, muttering words to each other. Max finally shouted for attention. "That's what we have been trying to tell y'all!" Everypony turned their attention towards him with somewhat shocked expressions. Max sighed and spoke. "Sorry girls. Continue Twi." He said, turning his head towards Twilight. She then proceeded to continue.

"But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia, informing me that it's not coming from a fire." Everypony all breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew, whatever the smoke was coming from, should have just blown away." He said in relief. "It's coming from a dragon." Twilight finsished. Everypony gasped, Max jumped and screamed. "WHAT!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon in Twilight's house, Maximus and the others are being informed by Twilight for the situation at hand for the smoke by a dragon. "So, a dragon is in the mountain is causing smoke by snoring, which is making some of the folks around here cough?" Max said, leaning on a table. Twilight nodded "That's pretty much it." "Well, what are we going to do?" He asked. "We have to go and try to convince the dragon to leave, if that doesn't work, we'll figure something out." Twilight said as she got her bag with a book using her telekinesis then placed it on her back.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Pinkie Pie and Rarity and hugged them both. "Okay girls! The fate of Equestria is in out hoofs! Are you ready!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity stood on their back legs with their fore hooves to their chest cherring along. Twilight nodded to them. "Alright, We'll all meet each other at the Town Square in thirty minutes." She said.

Soon as she said that, they were off in flash except for Fluttershy who walked out slowly muttering words to herself. Max saw her leave, but could make out what she was saying. 'Will she be okay?' He thought. "Um, Twilight, what am I going to do?" He asked. Twilight's ears flopped down, her eyes saddening, biting her lower lip. "Well, It'll be dangerous and you have no way to protect yourself. You have to stay in Ponyville until we come back." She said to him.

Upon hearing this, Max felt a surge of pain in his chest, like an arrow piercing through him. "What?... No... No... NO! I don't want to be useless! There has to be something I can do to help!" He yelled in his head desperately, but said it at loud. Twilight dropped her head down, she knew he wanted to help her and the others, but it was for his own good. "I know Max, but if something happens to you then you might not be able to return home, I, nor the others, could bear to see you get hurt because of us. Please understand Max, we'll be fine, promise." She said sadly. Max heard what she said about them bearing to him get hurt because of them. He then said, "Wait, you mean y'all... care about me?" He asked curiously. She only nodded. Max wanted to say something again, but couldn't because she was right, he is only human. "I... I understand" He smiled sadly.

Twilight slowly walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. Max shivered in sadness and anger, he wanted to do something good for them. He didn't want to be some kind of weakling, he wanted to change that. But even a human has it's limits, humans aren't like ponies in someway.

Spike walked down the stairs to see Max. "Max? You okay?" He asks. Max walked over to a cushion, he sat down, resting his head on a fist. "Yeah, I'm okay." Spike knew he wasn't, he overheard the conversation, he felt sympathy for him. Even Spike can feel left out and useless. He walked over to Max and sits besides him. "Dude, Twilight's right, nothing you can do about the dragon. They got magic." He said, not helping the boy. But he just sighed. "I know Spike, but I just feel so useless. I'm just a human being, but I still want to do something to help them. They helped me fit in, became my first actual friends. Heck, Twilight gave me a place to stay. And what have I done for them? For just being in their way." Max explained.

Spike looked at him with his big green eyes. "Max, I mean c'mon, you're not useless at all! You've helped Applejack and Pinkie Pie, unlike me. I just bring Twilight her books, do choirs, send letters to Princess Celestia. I even think the same way, but what I do know is that we have friends that care about us, even if you're a complete stranger." He said, hugging his legs.

The two of them stayed silent for a couple of minutes, they thought long and hard about each others words. Max looked over his shoulder to Spike, his gently picked Spike up and placed him on his shoulder. "Yeah... Yeah! You're right Spike, even though we cannot help them in situations like these, at least we have them, our friends. As long as we have friends, they'll know we're here for them." Max said proudly with pride, causing him to smile. Spike grinned. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Max then thought of something. He let Spike off his shoulder and then walked towards the entrance door. Spike asked where he was going, but he just replied with just getting some fresh air.

* * *

Max was walking around town, as usual... Wait, as usual? But that means he only stayed here for... a week?

Equestria for Max is a beautiful land far beyond America's, it's peaceful, mostly everypony is friendly and caring. It will still take some time until the Equestians fully accept him into their society. He was willing to accept all the time in the world.

"Hey mister, you're Maximus Krouchi right?" Somepony said behind him with a female. Max stopped in his tracks and turned around seeing a very light turquoise coat unicorn, eye colour moderate orange and a unique mane that pale, light grayish cyan with white highlights. The cutie mark is a harp in his point of view. Max smiled. "That's right miss. But my last name's pronounced 'Key-yo-she'." He reassured her to pronouce it right. **(A/N That means you should be able to pronouce it too.)** "Oh, okay. Kyochi..." She said, getting it right. "Wow, you actually got it right on your first try. I'm impressed." He said to her, making her giggle and blush a little. "Call me Lyra" The mare known as Lyra introduced, extended her hoof out. Max took her hoof and shook it. "Well It's...a pleasure to meet you Lyra." He said kindly. He then realised she made a human gesture. Lyra chuckled at his curiosity. "I guess you're wondering why I offered a hoofshake?" She said. Max nodded as hereleased his grip on Lyra's hoof. "I thought you might have picked it up from me and wanted to try it out, but I guess I'm wrong, why's that?" Max asked in curiosity.

Lyra stared down at her hooves. "I'm not so sure myself on why I do it sometimes, I've been watching you since you came, the way you sit is how I sit." She said. Max scratched his head. "You sit...like a human?" After a moment, he then clapped hands and outstretched his arms. "Now I've heard everything." He said aloud. "Yeah, I get that a lot from Bon-Bon, we didn't know what would sitting be like that until you came, so I was sitting like a human? At least, I know what to call it." Lyra giggled at the end.

"Lyra! What are you doing?" Another female pony shouted. An Earth pony whos coat colour is pale cream, her eye colour moderate cyan and her mane is dark blue with pink highlights. Lyra snapped her head around "Whoops! That's Bon-Bon, sorry but I've got to go now. I'll see you next time!" She said to him, then trotted to the pony walking closely by her side.

Max watched her walked besides the pony known as Bon-Bon, he couldn't help but think of the way they acted with each other seemed more then friendship, this made him chuckle as he enjoyed _those_ kind of rerelationships. "If y'all are in a romantic relationship... then I hope you two have a wonderful future." He whispered.

* * *

While he was walking, enjoying the town's nature, he kept tooking glances of the smoke coming from the mountain, his heart was pumping rapidly. He wanted to go up there. Max slowly turned his direction to the mountain. "I'm going up there" He whispered.

Spike was trying to find Max as he called out his name. "Max!" Max didn't hear him as he went a little faster. Spike finally spotted him, walking towards.. "*GASPS*" He said as he looks at him, full of shock. "Wait! Max! Where ya going?!" Spike called out worryingly as he begans to run after him.

As Max was now running to the mountain, he spotted something, or somepony, in the distance. "Huh? Fluttershy?" Max said, wondering what she was doing coming back. He ran to her, his mind running with thoughts. 'What happened? Is she hurt? Where are the others?.'

Fluttershy came down to the soil landing a soft thump, hearing the sound of something coming towards her, she hid in the nearest bush. Max slowed down until he walked up to the bush, kneeling down. "Fluttershy, It's me, Max." He spoke softly. Fluttershy slowly brought her head out of the bush, seeing her friend. "O-Oh, Max what are you doing here?" She said. Spike was about to walk up to them, but he stopped in his tracks as he pulled a confused face. Max then says, "I was gonna ask you the same thing. What are you doing here? And what happened to the others?" He asks. Fluttershy came out of the bush, shaking her body and wings. "W-Well, I... left." She said with guilt. "You left? Why?" Max asked. Fluttershy shifted nervously, feeling ashamed to talk about what happened, but she came around. "I...I just can't do it, I'm scared, I don't know what to do. I-I'm only slowing them down, I feel us-" She tried to finished her last word. But Max quickly covered her mouth.

Fluttershy was taken back in a huge surprise, he covered her mouth. Spike also jumped off his frightened of what he did. Max let go of her mouth, stood up straight, and walked up to her slowly. "Don't ever say that word!" He said to her sternly, causing Fluttershy to walk backwards. Max didn't know what took over him, he felt his heart race, his chest lightened, his head feeling warm. "Don't even think about the thought of being useless, because you are not Fluttershy! From what I've heard, you helped Twilight and the others defeat Nightmare Moon! She was so powerful, that wanted to take over Equestria, making Night last forever. But you helped them defeat her. You looked after the animals, I've seen you care about them so much." He continued to walked forward, pointing at her.

Fluttershy and Spike couldn't believe what he is saying. Fluttershy walked backwards into a tree. "You're more then who you think you are, Twilight said that you're always there for anybody. That kind of person, or pony in your case, is rare back at my home. You just need to believe in yourself, if what they said is true, then you're much more then this. Don't ever feel useless, you'll hate yourself later, don't become like... me." Max said, going soft at the end, reminding himself about the past. Being a coward, fearing his fears, unable to help others in need.

Flutteshy just could not believe what she heard from the boy, she never thought somepony like him could say such things when they haven't even been friends for almost more than a week. But what he said is true, You cannot think of yourself being useless, it only makes you hate yourself. Fluttershy looked at Max in his eyes, his eyes filled with fire that inspires her. She got up on her hooves, looking at Max with determination. "Y-Yes! You're...You're right! I have to believe in myself and help my friends!" She said with more courage then she ever had before. Fluttershy spreaded her wings out, flapping them, she flew off to the the top of the mountain.

Max saw her flying off to the top, he looked down on the ground, with his eyes shut tightly. 'What the HELL! What was I thinking?! I never felt this way before! Well, ever since that _one_ day, but still.' He thought to himself, with emotions mixed with anger and sadness.

Spike finally snapped out of his daze and walked up to Max scared. "Max, are you okay dude?" He asks. Max notices the frightened baby dragon, he totally didn't know how he followed him, but he just pushed that aside for now. "Oh, you saw all that?" He asks the small dragon, which he only nodded in response. "Look, I'm... I'm so sorry, I just spoke out what came to the top of my head." Spike looked at him with concern, then to the mountain. "That's alright Max... but um... wanna go up?" He asked. Max looked at him as if he was too insane at first, but realizes that he was going to the mountain too. He then smirks at him. "Heh.. I knew you'd say that." He said as he ran up towards the mountain. Spike followed, waving his arms up and down. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

After some time later, Maximus quickly climbed up the mountain with the energy he had, which is now depleted. He stopped using his legs so instead he used his hands to help him climb. Max panted, sweat running down his body. Spike looked down, his eyes widened and clenched tightly on Max's shirt.

"Hey Spike, I hear some noises ahead." He whispered. When he quickly made his way to the top, peaking above the ledge, he saw a humongous red dragon. The two of them couldn't help but look up at the mighty height of the dragon. "W-Whoa! That's what I'll be like when I'm older? Not red but purple?" Spike said.

They saw the dragon closing in on what looked like Twilight and her friends sprawled on the ground. They gasped. "Oh no, girls!" Max whispered at the horrifying sight. "Where's Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy was hiding behind a rock until it cracked which caused it to fall apart. Fluttershy stared and the dragon in fear then to her friends. Her eyes turned from soft to a hardening glare. "How dare you." She said aloud at the dragon. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled, flying into the air. Max and Spike jumped at her outburst as they saw her flew in close to the dragon's face then landed on his snout. "Listen mister! Just because your big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully!" She said with a stern tone, walking up the the dragon's eyes while the dragon is helplessly in fear.

Everypony was jawless by her sudden bravery against the bigger foe, even Max couldn't believe any of this. A soft and kind hearted shy pegasus like Fluttershy is over powering the dragon, who is ten times bigger and stronger. And Fluttershy didn't stop her speech. "You may have big teeth and sharp scales, snore smoking breath fire. But you do not, and I repeat, you DO. NOT. _HURT._ MY. FRIENDS!" She finished. She eyed the dragon, her voice still stern and strong. "You got that?" She sternly asked. The dragon lowered his head down in fear, followed by a whimper that a dog would make. The dragon lowered his head down in fear following a whimper that a dog would make. "Well?" Fluttershy asked. "But that rainbow one kicked me." The dragon spoke to her in a light demonic voice, pointing to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow, however, just nodded in pride. Max facepalmed in annoyance, knowing that she would cause some trouble. "Rainbow Dash..."

"And I am very sorry about that" Fluttershy apologised on Rainbow Dash's behalf, but she made a face of confusion. "But your bigger then she is and you should know better. You should also know better then to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." She said. "But I-" The dragon said, trying to make an excuse, but Fluttershy acted like a mother scolding a child. "Don't you 'but' what I mean mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked in her motherly scolding tone, hooves by her side, eyes half closed. "I said, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked a little louder. The dragon let out a whimper, then bursted into tears. Max and Spike looked at each other, not wanting to say anything. 'Okay, move clowns down to number six of my scare list, Fluttershy when angry is now my number five.' Max thought with fear, making a mental note to himself.

The dragon got over his crying, he flapped his wings a few times then lifted himself on the ground and into the air, flying off to somewhere that can't be found in this present of time. Flutteshy landed softly on the ground, the others running up to her, cheering her, praising. The two other friends watched them from their spot. "Maybe we should go now." Spike said, pulling on Max's t-shirt. He looked at Spike, then the mane six, and then Spike again. "Yeah." He agreed. Just as they were about to leave, Fluttershy gasped. "Max? Spike?" She called out. The boys froze, looking back hesitantly. Max said something on his mind. 'Crud.'

The five ponies also saw them and gasped. Twilight went up to them, half shocked and half angry. "Max! Spike! What in Celestia's name are you doing here? I told you to stay at the library guys, I can't believe you let him go and yet here you are with him!" She yelled. "Twilight, listen-" Max tried to reasoned with her, but Fluttershy came between them. "W-wait Twilight, Max helped me." She said softly. Applejack raised and eyebrow. "How?" She asked. Fluttershy stared at Max. "He helped me overcome my fears, making me believe in myself. Refusing to let me think of myself as useless. Telling me that I cared so much about my friends and would never give up on them." She finished.

Everypony looked at Max with curious and happy emotions in their eyes. Twilight stepped back, surprised. "Thank you so much Max, even if we haven't been friends for that long, I'm so glad that we _are_ friends. Thank you for supporting me." She said with the most kindest look she ever gave, blushing a little. Max rubbed his neck, also blushing. "...Your welcome Fluttershy." He said, smiling.

"But Max, there's something I don't get, what do you mean when you said 'don't become like me'?" She asked. This brought more attention to the others as well. Max sighed sadly. "Well, unlike you, I never stood up for myself, or others. Even when I at least try, I always end up geting beaten up. And mostly, I just cower in a safe place." He said. He then squints his eyes tightly. "I'm... useless." He said in low tone.

Fluttershy placed a hoof on his leg. Max notices this and looked at her. "Now don't you say that mister, from what you did for me, you are NOT useless or a coward. You are a true friend and will always be there for us." She said sternly to him. Max felt his heart skip a beat as he and Fluttershy stared into each others eyes, smiling warmly at each other. But then Twilight interupted with a cough. "Well, that was very nice of you Max, so you're off the hoof, both of you, for now." She said with a smirk of amusement. Max sighed in relief. Spike then climbed up to his's ear and whispered, "Max! I just realized that right after you left, I accidently messed up the library and forgot all about it. It's not clean! She HATES the library not being clean! Sorry." He said, scared. Twilight, however, caught a few words with her ears. 'Not clean... Library.' Then her eyes turned serious. "The Library is not what now?" She asked, walking fiercely up to them like a predator. Max then started to grow a smirk across his face. A few seconds later...

"TRY AND CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" He screamed as he dropped Spike onto the ground, making him say 'ow' in pain, and ran off down the hill at top speed. Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof at Max. "GET HIM!" She yelled as Twilight growled playfully. "Get back here!" She shouted. "You're gonna pay for that!" Spike shouted angrily. The ponies chased after him as they laughed, nearly with tears. Fluttershy giggled at the moment, thinking about Max. 'He's so sweet.' She thought happliy.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
